


Before It's All Teared

by Pichorka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky的人生任務有二：保護Steve Rogers，以及將自己偽裝成一名beta。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 美國隊長電影衍生，ABO設定，O!Steve/O!Bucky。  
> NC-17，互攻。  
> 雖然是Stucky文，但會有涉及Rumlow/Bucky的劇情，請自行評估要不要閱讀XD

　　好友一把抽過他的檢驗結果時，Steve抗議那是個人隱私，但一直是個混蛋的James Barnes直接略過了這點。他看著檢驗書的臉色發白，最後憤恨地將它戳回Steve單薄的胸口：

　　「我會幫你搞抑制劑來。」

　　Bucky以粗暴專制的口吻說道，顯示這是結論。這讓Steve有些被激怒。

　　「為什麼？那東西不合法。」

　　「你還問為什麼？等你發情整個街區的alpha都會湧進來上你！」Bucky瞪他。

　　「他們不能那樣做，那是強暴。就算是對發情的omega，強暴一樣有罪。」

　　「天啊Steve，你可不可以不要那麼天真？」他的好友怒氣沖沖。

　　「不然……」Steve咬了咬嘴唇，「由你來標記我。」

　　Bucky一下子漲紅了臉，不敢相信Steve這麼說。他有意識到這句話等同於求婚、甚至比那更直白嗎？Bucky承認他感到高興，但接著湧上的是幾近憤怒的情緒。他暴躁地撓著頭，弄亂自己的頭髮。

　　「我不能……他媽的，Steve，我是個beta！」

　　Steve睜大眼睛，也紅了臉。他一直以為Bucky是alpha，因為他既強壯又迷人，只是還沒度過轉換期的自己聞不出來而已。Steve莫名地覺得丟臉，同時又有些失望、還有一點恐懼，這讓他又在咬自己的嘴唇了。

　　「抑制劑，就用那個吧。」最後Steve做出妥協。

　　「好。」Bucky看起來還是很暴躁。他這輩子都在不斷祈禱Steve不要正如他瘦弱外表所符合的刻板印象那樣，真的是個omega。但顯然上帝一個字也沒聽進去。

　　這下可好，非法流通的抑制劑價格可比迷幻藥，而且現在他得想辦法弄來雙份的。

　　是的，他向Steve說了謊（不是第一次也不會是最後一次）。他人生有一半精力用在照顧Steve上，另外一半，則用在隱藏自己的omega身分上。

　　這並不輕鬆──兩件事都是──撇除抑制劑的問題，隱瞞自己的ABO狀態並不道德，在某些情況下還是犯法的。但即使如此，Bucky還是在他的性別上向Steve說了謊。他沒辦法騙Steve他是alpha，因為Steve要求他標記他而他不可能做到，並且Steve遲早聞得出來。但他也不願意向Steve坦承他是個omega，那是他多年的恐懼，同時他有種感覺，一旦承認了自己是個omega，就失去保護Steve的權利。Omega是弱者，從來只有被保護的份。

　　而且抑制劑讓他聞起來像個beta，也就是幾乎沒有氣味，那麼，他就做個beta吧。像工蜂一樣只以工作能力受到重視的beta。恣意交配而被視為缺乏性忠誠與情感穩定性的beta。

　　但去他的，Bucky知道自己有性忠誠與情感穩定性，因為長久以來他真正想要的都是同一個對象。

　　所以他不懂Steve怎麼會不是個alpha，這其中一定弄錯了什麼，或者──或者──Bucky忍不住想，自己才是不正常的那個。

　　「嘿，Bucky，你還好嗎？」Steve的聲音將他從思緒中喚回，Bucky突然醒來似地看著他面前的小個子。

　　「啊？我沒事。我很好。」Bucky有些胡亂地說，「Steve，你剛剛那句話是認真的嗎？」

　　「抑制劑？當然。」

　　「不，我是說，關於標記的那個……」

　　「噢。」Steve眨了一下眼。Bucky很早就知道這傢伙的睫毛他媽又長又漂亮，但現在又重新確認了一次。「當然。」他說這句話時沒有眨眼。

　　Bucky嘆了一口氣。

　　「我們租一間房吧，抑制劑可是貴得要命。」

　　「嗯。」Steve點頭，然後笑了。「這樣我更方便照顧你。」

　　「少說大話，混蛋。」Bucky也笑了。

  
　　　　★

  
　　他看了一眼紙袋內的東西，憤怒地把對方按在佈滿撕下傳單殘骸的牆上：「這他媽的什麼意思？我說了要四劑！」

　　「嘿──嘿！冷靜點，老兄。」深色皮膚的男人說，舉起雙手，「這可不是我的錯，條子最近查得很緊，幾個地下實驗室都被抄了，我真的就剩這麼一劑能賣你了。」

　　Bucky還是揪著他的衣襟不放，狠狠地瞪著他一直以來的抑制劑來源，拳頭無意義地使力扭緊。

　　「最少要兩劑、最少──」Bucky咬著牙說，「你開價。」

　　「不是錢的問題。」年輕男子苦笑，「聽著，James，我知道你們需要這玩意。我真的知道，我也在乎。我弟弟就是個omega，他第一次發情就出了事，我在像這樣的骯髒巷子裡找到他，一切都太晚。」

　　他的語氣中帶著自責，Bucky盯著他的黑眼睛好一會，鬆開手。

　　「……把你給你弟弟留的份拿一劑給我。」Bucky說。

　　「老天，你真是個惡魔。」男人半是認真地嫌惡道，「沒有那種東西。他那次就結合了，對象還是我的一個毒蟲鄰居，操。」他吐了口口水在腳邊。「我保證有貨就先聯繫你？」

　　「大不了我找別人買。」Bucky盡可能凶狠地說，儘管他的心正在往下沉。

　　「你知道我跟幾個製藥點都有聯繫，我都拿不到貨了，那些亂七八糟的藥販子給你葡萄糖液還算有良心的了。」

　　他拍拍Bucky的肩。雖然不清楚詳情，但James很明顯不只是為了自己買抑制劑，如果可以他也想幫他多弄一份。在他看來這些使用抑制劑的omega都有不向命運低頭的鬥志，有時他真疑惑山姆大叔怎麼會限制如此具有美國精神的舉動。但身為一個非裔美國人，他很明白在這個社會受讚揚是有許多隱藏條件的。

　　「做點其他措施，試著熬過去一次？以前沒有抑制劑時omega也還是會活下來的。」

　　「活在alpha腳下一輩子生兒育女，我還不知道嗎？」Bucky煩悶地回應道，一邊掏錢。

　　「噢我得提醒你，價錢漲了。」年輕男子比出一個數字。

　　「操你的你剛剛才說你在乎omega的福祉。」

　　「對，我弟這個omega的福祉。」他從Bucky手上接過鈔票。

  
　　　　★

  
　　Bucky做出了選擇，他把抑制劑用在自己身上。

　　他認為自己有足夠好的理由：他得正常工作才能賺到下一劑抑制劑的錢、比起Steve保護他他更能保護Steve。

　　但他還是恨自己。他知道前述的理由都比不上隱瞞自己的omega身份來得有決定性。他教Steve透過手指縫間的靜脈注射會比手腕等其他地方隱密，這樣別人就不會察覺他在用抑制劑（或是毒品，但這很容易分辨），而Bucky自己卻把針頭扎進腳趾頭之間。

　　當他告訴Steve他沒有弄到下一週的抑制劑時，Steve只是溫和地笑了笑，輕拍Bucky的手臂，然後說沒關係、謝謝之類的。這讓Bucky覺得自己污穢極了。如果他不是已經將針劑打進血管他會改變主意的，但就是為了防止這件事發生，他才先打了抑制劑再告訴Steve這消息。

　　然後Steve的發情期來了。抑制劑一旦沒有按照時間每週施打，被不斷延遲的發情期就會到來。Steve向學校請了假，縮在床上，整個房間都是他的氣味。Bucky想將門窗都封死，但又怕這會讓室內空氣不足。

　　而且天哪，那真好聞。Bucky不是alpha，照理說不會被omega發情的氣味吸引，但也許因為那是Steve。他並沒有覺得被體內的激素主宰、想跳上去壓著Steve抽插（感謝老天，他是個omega），但還是非常想擁抱、親吻Steve，碰觸他、給他安全感。

　　事實上這不限於Steve發情的現在。

　　Bucky得去工作了，他一手握著門把，近乎絕望地看著滿臉通紅、努力控制自己的Steve。這傢伙在這種情況下居然還衝他笑。他懷疑Steve根本沒有真正了解omega發情意味著什麼。

　　「你會遲到的，快去吧，我沒事。」

　　Bucky最討厭聽到他說沒事。

　　「答應我，不管怎樣都不要離開房間。」Bucky說，他已經將水、麵包以及一切他認為Steve可能需要的東西都盡量準備了。

　　「沒那麼嚴重的，伙計──」

　　Steve的聲音已經微微地發著抖，也帶上點喘音。該死的、這會不會讓他氣喘發作？Bucky看見Steve不安地挪動雙腿，下意識夾住大腿，後悔沖刷他的神經。如果他可以割開自己的手腕，把血管裡的藥劑餵給他……

　　「不要逼我把你綁在床上，Steve。答應我。」

　　他盡可能讓自己聽起來嚴肅認真，Steve必須把這當一回事。Steve感受到了，點點頭：

　　「我答應你。」

　　「也不要開門，好嗎？不管來的是誰、不管他聞起來怎麼樣。」

　　「就算來的是你嗎？」Steve咧嘴。Bucky真想痛揍他一頓。

　　「我有鑰匙，不會要你開門的。」Bucky沒有順著Steve的話開玩笑。他實在沒有這個心情。

　　這個當下他恨透自己了。但為了不要讓自己的選擇失去意義，他還是得出門上工。整個工作時間他都惦記著在家裡的Steve，一下班他就馬上衝回去。

　　但Steve不在那裡。不在床上、不在房間裡。打開門見到凌亂的被單以及散在地上的衣物時Bucky心臟都停了。他低聲喊Steve，沒有得到回應，他覺得頭皮發麻，從腳底一吋一吋地涼起來。

　　他逼自己冷靜，檢查房間內──但他媽的這房間就這麼丁點大，難不成Steve把自己塞在抽屜裡？然後他想到要去浴室看一眼，他推開門，重重吐了口氣，緊繃的肩膀一下子放鬆下來。

　　Steve在這裡。但他的模樣又讓Bucky緊張起來，Steve光著身子靠牆坐在地上，蓮蓬頭似乎開過，因為地上都是水，然後還有其他的液體。狹小的浴室內充斥著一聞即知的味道。Steve雙眼緊閉，Bucky湊上前去，確認了他是在熟睡。

　　Bucky伸出手，發現自己的手在發抖，他輕輕摸Steve的臉頰。

　　「嘿Steve、Stevie──」

　　Steve微微張開眼睛，那對藍眼睛顯得很溼潤，眼周有些紅。Bucky一瞬間感到呼吸困難。

　　「Buck，」他說，聲音很小，而且語調懶懶的，「你回來了。」

　　「你還好嗎？有誰──有誰來過嗎？」Bucky結結巴巴地問。

　　「沒有，我──」Steve想說話又打住了，「你聞也知道怎麼一回事。」

　　「嗯。」Bucky感到有點臉紅，他不能想像Steve做那些事的樣子，「我拿條毛巾給你。」

　　最後Steve幾乎是被Bucky抱到床上去的，他以柔軟的被子包裹Steve光裸的肩膀。Bucky考慮著也許他不該繼續待在這個房間內，沒有和alpha性交的話，發情期會像這樣一直持續到週期結束。自慰和其他的性接觸能讓omega覺得好一點，但只是暫時性的，很快又會陷入渾渾噩噩的狀態。他想Steve不會喜歡自己看到他那個樣子。

　　但如果他不待在這裡，又有誰能來照顧Steve？

　　這時候他又覺得自己是個alpha就好了。Steve願意被他標記，如果他能標記他、就算只是在這種時候跟他上床，都會讓Steve好過得多。

　　Bucky吻了一下Steve的額頭。他感覺到Steve的呼吸開始變得急促。

　　「又……開始了，Bucky。」Steve勉力睜著含著水氣的雙眼，求救般看著Bucky。很難得地Steve對他示弱，他總是那麼倔強。

　　「Steve，如果你不想要我待在這──」

　　「我想要你待在這。」Steve伸手扯住Bucky的袖子，後者覺得自己胸中有某個地方也被扯住。Steve雙眼明亮，直直看進Bucky眼底。

　　陪我，他看到他以口形說道。

　　Bucky連著棉被緊抱住Steve。他想著，現在或者未來的任何一個時刻，有哪個alpha試圖奪走Steve，他都會把他們撕成碎片。

　　Steve閉上了眼睛，但不是在休息，而是為了忍耐。他的額頭滲出汗，Bucky用手去抹，感覺到Steve皮膚很燙，就像他從小到大發過的無數次燒一樣。Bucky的年紀本來就比Steve大，轉換期也比他早得多，他知道發情是怎麼一回事。那個時候的他還沒有能力去拿到抑制劑（他甚至不知道有這種藥物），所以他把自己鎖在房內，將刀綁在手上，準備好要傷害任何一個靠近他的人，特別是alpha。

　　有一次他真的傷了一個alpha，並且幸運地逃開。

　　從那之後他就更努力祈禱Steve不要也是個omega──事實上，他希望他是個alpha。那麼也許Steve可以標記他，這樣就算他發情，標記帶來的信息素也會警告其他alpha：這個omega已經屬於某個alpha。這通常能成功驅走被發情氣味吸引而來的alpha。

　　但總之運氣不站在他這邊，Steve正在他懷裡受熱潮及交配的慾望折磨。他親吻他，想給他點安全感。自從Steve親口說了他可以標記他後，他們就明白跨過朋友的界線，但卻是很精神上的。畢竟兩個omega，能做什麼接吻以外的事？

　　事實上，能做的可多了，Bucky直到這晚才明白。

　　Steve在Bucky吻他時主動含住了Bucky的下唇輕咬。這沒什麼，他們以前也做過。但接著Steve將發熱的手伸進了Bucky的襯衫，Bucky這才意識到Steve想做什麼。

　　「嘿、停停停……你在摸哪裡，Steve。」

　　「幫我，Buck。」Steve以Bucky甚至沒聽過的柔軟嗓音說道。

　　「我幫不了你。」Bucky覺得臉一陣一陣紅起來。

　　「我知道你是個beta，但你能幫我的，就算只用手……？」

　　Bucky自然聽得出「就算只用手」這句話的反面是指什麼。這技術上當然可行，但這種事……不正常。兩個omega上床，無論如何也不可能懷孕。就算在Steve的認知裡Bucky是個beta，事情還是沒有多大改變──只有一個alpha配上一個omega，性交才會有可期待的懷孕率。Omega和alpha以外的性別做愛是既沒有意義又不自然的行為，在某些觀念保守的人眼中甚至被視為浪費及褻瀆──beta也不容易受孕，但沒人覺得beta互相做愛有什麼，他們本來就不是用來生孩子的。

　　但他媽的，不能懷孕又怎麼了？想要生育他們各自找個alpha不就行了，還用得著這樣可憐兮兮地窩在一起、把賺來的錢都花在抑制劑上面？

　　Bucky的最後一點掙扎在摸到Steve濕滑的腿間時被拋到九霄雲外。這在發情期再正常不過，但Bucky依然心跳加速，他試探著將手指按上Steve的穴口，那裡非常濕，並且是打開的，準備好性交，但Steve的身體不會得到那些賀爾蒙叫囂著想要的東西。

　　Bucky用手指進入時他聽見Steve在耳邊發出一聲輕喘。這完全點燃了Bucky的慾望，好像抑制劑就這麼失效了一樣。他感覺到自己的下腹發熱，後穴也開始滑出少許液體，陰莖則漸漸挺立。他的另一手摸到Steve的前面，同樣符合發情期的徵兆，處於勃起狀態。

　　關於這個他們是怎麼說的……？Omega的睪丸不發揮作用，因此即使射精裡頭也不含有任何精子，而陰莖及睪丸的存在不過是「演化的痕跡」，勃起則和上升的體溫、變得敏感的身體一樣，是「情動的表現之一」。教科書上的原文引用，每個上過義務教育的孩子都讀過。

　　Bucky心想，書上寫的都錯了。Omega擁有陰莖，是因為有些omega也想以這種方式擁有彼此。

　　他將Steve從被窩中拉出來，坐起身，扶著Steve軟弱無力的腰讓他跨跪在自己身上。Steve伸手環住Bucky的脖子。他輕輕啃咬Steve的頸側，Steve像是覺得癢一樣退縮閃躲著。事實上Steve變得敏感的肌膚確實因為Bucky的動作而感到麻癢刺痛。Bucky繼續親吻他，肩膀，鎖骨，胸膛，乳尖。Steve太瘦，能看見肋骨，皮膚蒼白而臀部扁平，但這些在Bucky眼中都美好得不得了，值得花上一整晚吻遍。Steve在Bucky的吻下漸漸放鬆、展開。

　　Bucky將手伸往Steve臀部，輕撫他可愛的臀峰，手指侵入臀縫，這次他不客氣地很快塞了三指進去。Steve發出令人滿意的呻吟，放在Bucky肩胛處的手指猛然用力。

　　Bucky攪動那個濕漉漉的地方。他可以清楚聽到Steve在他耳邊壓著聲音與喘息。Bucky感覺到自己下面也一直流著水，但可能是使用抑制劑的關係，並沒有Steve那麼濕，陰莖倒是非常硬。這樣的反應很像一個beta，Bucky暗自慶幸。

　　他能做到的。他和幾個beta做過，都是beta女孩，而他都是扮演進入那方。這些也包含在他偽裝的一部分。被進入挑起他對omega身份曝光的恐懼，而進入一個男孩則挑起他對Steve存有妄想的恐懼。有時這兩種恐懼似乎是一體的，因為他也幻想被Steve操。

　　他曾經很沉溺於與beta女孩調情、上床（約會這詞似乎不屬於beta），好像他上過的beta女孩越多，他就能離那些深層恐懼越遠。

　　現在他並不覺得恐懼，而是感到緊張。

　　他的陰莖滑進Steve體內時他聽見好友發出啜泣般的一聲。Bucky瞬間感到後悔，覺得他無權這麼做而想中斷，Steve卻早一步看穿他的想法，抬起他的下巴逼他看自己。

　　Steve盯著Bucky的眼睛，那是Bucky很熟悉也很喜歡的，表明無論別人怎麼想他都不會改變作法的眼神，這一瞬間讓Bucky忘乎所以。他還迷失在那對發紅的藍眼睛中，Steve就緩慢卻堅定地往下坐，吞進了Bucky大部分的陰莖，然後朝他有些勉強地笑。

　　Steve Rogers是個頑固的混蛋。

　　想到這裡Bucky把他推倒在床上，一手抬起Steve的左腿打開，Steve幾乎是側躺著，半撐起身子，目光落在他和Bucky連結的地方。老天啊求你別看。Steve這有些天真的舉動讓Bucky覺得自己更硬同時也更濕，他開始動起腰。Steve的裡面緊致而溼潤，感覺非常好，他可以感覺到自己把那裡更加撐開。Steve的氣味同樣也聞起來非常好。他俯身把Steve雙肩按平在床上，貪婪地攫取他的氣味。他將鼻子埋進Steve頸窩，Steve的氣味越來越濃烈且煽情。他以前上過的beta女孩雖然在做愛時氣味也會變得明顯，但不是這樣浪潮似地把他整個人都席捲進去。

　　如果他是個alpha一定會失控、發狠了地幹他的。事實上他現在就想這麼做。

　　「嗯、」Steve緊緊閉著嘴，聲音與氣息卻還是從鼻中溜出出賣了他。在Bucky肩上用力彎曲、掐進那勻稱肌肉的細長手指也是。硬熱的陰莖在他體內越來越快地頂著，從剛才就不斷折磨他的欲求感一方面得到紓解，另一方面又卑鄙地攀升。原來人可以同時滿足又飢渴。他聞到Bucky那向來微弱難辨的氣味越來越清晰，和他自己的混合在一起但他毫無困難就能嗅出，而這無疑讓他的興奮加乘。

　　Steve不想發出太多難堪的聲音的，但這已變得很難辦到。他抱住Bucky的脖子，而後者溫熱的舌正熱烈地舔他突出的鎖骨。他摸到Bucky後頸的汗珠。

　　「我的天，Steve……」Bucky以黏膩的嗓音喃喃說道。這不知為什麼讓Steve失守，直接呻吟出聲，裡面一陣收緊。Bucky發出一聲驚喘，線條結實的腰猛烈顫抖，在Steve體內射精。

　　Bucky喘著氣，嘴唇在Steve耳邊胡亂摩擦：「嘿、Steve，我是不是……射得太快……你到了嗎？」

　　Steve沒回答，而是抱緊了Bucky，搜索他的嘴唇以便親吻。Steve吻得糟透了，又扯又咬，但Bucky很喜歡。不過這依然不足以讓他忽略Steve迴避了答案。Bucky在Steve腿間摸了一把，那裡一片濕，但他想Steve沒有高潮。

　　「你沒有……我應該要……」Bucky在Steve碎片似的吻間嘟囔道，「我會再做一次，把它做好……」

　　「剛才很棒，真的。現在也是。我感覺很好。」

　　「還不夠好。」說著Bucky堵住Steve的唇──他的吻技可比Steve高明多了──同時手摸上Steve的臀，在入口試探了一下，接著手指擠進他有些軟下的陰莖與肉壁之間。Steve被他這個動作嚇得扭了一下腰。

　　「沒事、我暫時還硬不起來，所以先這樣……」Bucky的聲音像糖，被他自己呼出的熱氣融化了在Steve耳邊黏糊糊地。Bucky的食指和中指被夾在他的陰莖與Steve腸壁之間，扭動推進直到沒入，接著沿著外圍按壓畫圈。壓到某處時Steve弓起背。

　　Bucky舔了舔嘴，手指抽動，來回戳弄那個地方。Steve沒有對上他的目光，而是一直往下身飄去，像要搞懂Bucky對他做了些什麼，但因為Bucky趴在他身上他其實什麼也看不到。Bucky感覺到他懷裡的那個瘦小身體隨著他的動作一陣一陣地痙攣發抖。他看得出Steve喜歡這樣，正是因為太喜歡了才不敢看Bucky的眼睛。

　　想通這點後他發現自己又硬了。未曾抽出的陰莖在Steve體內脹起，壓迫他的手指及Steve的裡面，好像要消滅所有的空隙。Steve發出哭泣般的聲音，這促使Bucky擺動腰部，他的手指和陰莖以不同頻率操著Steve，在他的敏感點上來回碾壓。他溫柔而猛烈地操他，直到Steve在高潮時喊出他的名字。

　　然後Bucky將癱軟著的Steve翻了身，從背後匆匆地操他。Steve發出微弱而綿長的低吟，高潮還未退去，Bucky的頂弄給他一種說不出是折磨還是舒服的感覺。Bucky抽插了一陣子，總算解決了。

　　Steve身上都是汗，趴在枕頭上，閉著眼睛，呼吸慢慢變得平順悠長。Bucky小心翼翼從他體內抽出，取來毛巾，輕柔地擦拭他的身體，後頸，肩胛，背，後腰，如同他曾經照顧發燒的Steve時那樣。然後Bucky清潔Steve的腿間，他用毛巾擦過Steve臀縫時，那粗糙的表面讓Steve的腰彈了一下，Bucky彎身親他的額角。Steve慢慢睡著了。

　　Bucky到浴室沖了個澡，然後坐回床上，愣愣地看著Steve睡覺。他覺得自己可以就這樣一直看下去，直到世界末日。然而事實是他也睏了，拉了燈將Steve摟在懷裡，和他頭靠著頭睡去。

　　大概兩個小時後他被Steve弄醒。Steve不想吵醒他的，但Bucky摟他摟得那麼緊，熱潮又搞得他靜不下來。Bucky在黑暗中迷迷糊糊地還問他怎麼了是不是想上廁所，Steve回答「不是」的語氣讓Bucky一下清醒過來。

　　於是他們又做了一次。但再兩個小時後，就算他們都還很年輕，實在也沒有力氣再折騰一次。這簡直是地獄般的性愛間歇賽。Bucky從後面抱住Steve，手伸到Steve夾緊的腿間，感覺到自己像個猥褻犯，因為Steve一直在掙扎。

　　「讓我自己待著。我去浴室。」Steve細聲說。

　　「你要睡在浴室？不可能。」

　　「總比我們兩個都沒得睡來得好。」

　　「聽著，我不是那種把你踢下床還能睡得香的混蛋。」

　　「你是那種永遠自認為知道最佳方案的混蛋。」Steve嘆息道，放棄掙扎。

　　Bucky以為他總算在和Steve的爭論中佔了次上風，卻低估了這小子的固執和毅力。下一次Steve因為熱潮醒轉過來時，他仍然躺在Bucky臂彎裡，但Bucky這回卻一覺到天明：Steve咬住嘴唇、手臂、被單、任何Bucky以外的東西，強迫自己的身體不蠢動半分。這幾乎是不可能的，但Steve做到了。他難受得要命，甚至淌下眼淚，但他一直在想Bucky明天還得工作，靠這個念頭才沒有讓腦子被燒壞。

　　隔天早上Bucky察覺這件事後先是對Steve發脾氣，然後又吻他，吻他身上每一吋。他給Steve吸了一發，才匆匆忙忙梳洗上班去。

　　這樣的日子過了三天，Steve的發情期總算是結束了，能繼續去上課。他們兩個都覺得這簡直有三個禮拜那麼漫長。Bucky暗自發誓他再也不要讓這種事情重演，從此以後他囤積抑制劑的方式幾乎有些神經質。他寧願他們有時候得餓上幾餐，也不願意抑制劑的存量少於某個數字。

　　他們偶爾還是會做愛，好吧，其實還挺常做的。Bucky想他會有很長一陣子不需要任何beta女孩。但他還是沒有勇氣問Steve願不願意操他。

  
_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

　　掌心在冒汗，更要命的是下腹的灼熱感覺一點一點冒上來。

　　照理說應該下週才會來的──但年輕的omega週期亂也不是什麼新鮮事。Bucky詛咒自己的身體，覺得它在和自己作對，如果早幾個小時出現徵兆，他就會乾脆地不去學校。

　　他藏不了自己是個omega，但他可以在發情期時藏好自己。每學年開始的身體檢查也包含抽血ABO檢驗，那時Bucky還沒有轉換，但血液檢驗只是方法之一，轉換後每個性成熟的人都能聞出他是omega。他的人際關係開始出現變化，某些朋友開始想引誘他上床，某些人開始覺得他柔弱，另一些人則認為以一個omega來說，他有些太強壯太有控制性。Alpha們想支配他，omega們擅自認定他是同類，beta們則聳聳肩可惜這個漂亮男孩終有一天要屬於某個alpha。

　　Bucky痛恨這一切。他還是可以在交際中佔據核心，讓每個人都高興，這是他天生就做得好的事，但他越來越覺得這只是在扮演某個他沒興趣的角色。

　　只有在Steve面前他能感到放鬆。Steve對他的態度沒有任何改變，因為他還聞不出來，因為他們的朋友圈沒有重疊（事實上，Steve的朋友可能只有Bucky一個），他們甚至不在同一個年級。Steve的同學們幾乎都還沒有顯現第二性別，這些圍繞著性的追逐和分類在他們之中並不是話題。

　　他想就算Steve是個alpha，也不會像那些人一樣每句話中都要夾上一兩個性暗示的。但不是每個人都像Steve。

　　Bucky隱藏自己發情期的方法是有些極端了，他連讓別人推算可能週期的機會都不想給──並不是他自我意識過剩，事實是像他這樣外表迷人、卻又誰都沒追求成功過的omega會有許多alpha想要找機會征服他的，而沒有比發情期更好下手的時機了。如果他每次發情期就從學校消失，別人就會知道他的發情時間，所以James Barnes經常且隨意地蹺課、請假，沒人知道他是跑去鬼混還是躲在家裡。

　　但現在他在廁所裡，漸漸散發出發情的氣味。Bucky知道他不能待在廁所，下課鈴一響人就會流進來。離開學校也不可能，他不能就這樣搭巴士。他得去醫務室，即使他不想被任何人知道他發情，但他別無選擇。

　　Bucky正要從隔間出去時卻聽見有人進來。那人的腳步聲匆忙而粗魯，好像一邊在口袋中翻找著香菸還是什麼，發出許多細碎的聲音，但接著那個人停下腳步。Bucky知道他聞到自己了，因為對方的alpha氣息突然變得濃烈起來。他可以聽見對方逐個踹開隔間門，興奮地低吼：「你真好聞，寶貝，快到爸爸這兒來。」

　　Bucky拿出放在口袋裡的一柄折疊小刀，打開刀片，握在手中。他將握刀的手壓在嘴唇上，就像古代騎士親吻劍柄，閉著眼，彷彿這是一種儀式。他感覺到心臟狂跳，alpha的氣味讓他的發情徵兆毫無保留，內褲漸漸被染濕，性器在褲襠中脹起，內臟發熱。他的身體在尖叫要他臣服，但他的靈魂以同等的激烈程度拒絕。

　　門閂搖動了幾下，在幾次強烈的衝擊後，Bucky面前的門板被踹開。那個女孩甩著頭髮，露齒而笑，但她還來不及將嘴提到該有的弧度，小刀就往她的喉嚨刺來。

　　「操！瘋婊子！」她反射性抬起手臂去擋，成功格開了刀子的路徑，但在下手臂劃開一條深長的傷口，血馬上滴到了地上。她的口中冒出許多髒話，這沒有阻止Bucky再次將小刀揮向她。她往後閃躲，給了那個omega機會撒腿逃開。

　　女性alpha發出怒吼，她的alpha信息素猖狂地從周身釋放，像是要全世界都知道她的憤怒及性慾高漲。那個omega溜得很快，但她能追上他，發情期omega軟綿綿的身體怎麼贏得過被性慾驅動的alpha？

　　她撕開上衣，纏住流血的手臂，用牙齒打了個結，然後沿著那個omega的氣味追出去。她猜想他要到醫務室去，她會在那之前先逮到他，將他拖進某個空教室或另一間廁所，狠狠操他，讓他知道誰才是話事者。

　　到了開放空間氣味有些被流動的空氣沖淡，但也只花了她一點時間辨認出方向。轉了兩個彎後她發現這似乎不是朝醫務室前進，那個omega大概是嚇得腦子都糊塗了。她的肌肉愉快地賁起，想像對方在身下打開腿的模樣。

　　「嘿，」

　　某個不識趣的傢伙擋在她面前，她皺起眉看這個金髮男孩，停下腳步。那傢伙看起來像個一年級生，身上沒有任何味道，抓著一個橘色藥罐，只到她的肩膀高。好笑的是他居然露出擔心的表情。

　　「妳的手在流血。」

　　她翻了翻白眼，「多謝提醒，我都沒注意到呢。」

　　「這血量很多，妳得到醫務室去。Mrs. Smith在。」

　　「拜託，少管閒事。」她失去了耐心──從一開始她就不該有耐心，「我有更重要的事得做，首先就是去教訓那個劃傷我的omega小婊子。」

　　這句話讓對方的藍眼睛露出警戒之色，他把手中拿著的藥罐塞進口袋，顯示他認為有必要空出兩手。

　　「呃，抱歉，也許我誤會妳的意思了，妳不是在說要強迫某個omega──」

　　「噢當然不是，他會又緊又濕地歡迎我的，哪個發情omega不是這樣。」

　　這次男孩的臉上明顯出現了憤怒之色，拳頭握起。

　　「妳知道那是強暴吧？」

　　「滾開。」她朝男孩揮出拳頭，嬌小的男孩彎下身向前撲，擒抱她的腰。

　　他們扭打成一團，並且很快地演變成男孩被騎在下面，alpha的怒火和未能發洩的性慾化成一個又一個的拳頭砸在他臉上，馬上就見了紅。alpha手臂上的血和男孩臉上的血，隨著揮舞的拳頭濺出一朵朵花。她揍得正起勁，突然間受傷的那隻手臂被細瘦的手咬住，並用力撕扯裂口處。Alpha發出慘叫，從男孩身上翻下來，朝他脇下猛力踢了一腳，男孩滑出幾呎遠，痛得縮成一團。

　　此時下課鈴響，他們兩個都嚇了一跳。alpha女孩護著手臂搖搖晃晃站起來，朝他啐了一口：「白痴小鼻涕蟲。」然後邁開步伐走了。

　　Steve勉強撐起身體，坐起來。他氣得要命，不只是因為那是個對未轉換者的蔑稱，不只是因為被痛揍了一頓，他說不上來，但就是亂七八糟地生著氣。

　　有些離開教室的學生走下樓來注意到Steve，發出驚呼。Steve站起身，用衣袖擦著冒血的鼻子，對試圖遞手帕給他的人咕噥道：「沒事，我只是又得去醫護室了。」

  
　　　　★

  
　　Bucky從廁所逃開後，慌亂之中一度跑錯了方向──這很可能會害了他，和性慾勃發的alpha打延長賽勝算並不大，他的機會在於在被逮到之前找到醫護室。但不知為什麼那個alpha沒追上來。他跌跌撞撞地推開醫護室的門，坐在裡面的中年女人站起身，低呼道：「我的天。」向前攙扶這個omega男孩。Bucky比她高上一個頭，卻摟住她不斷發抖。

　　「沒事了，親愛的。」她以令人安心的方式輕拍他的手背，看見男孩張開嘴，卻只是顫抖著嘴唇，「什麼都不用說。我會幫你。你不會受到傷害的。」

　　Mrs. Smith將他帶進了醫護室後面的隔間，大部分人都不知道醫護室裡有這種地方。隔間裡面排著幾張和外面相同的病床，唯一的差別是上面有帶著釦環的皮帶。她讓Bucky坐在其中一張床上，給了他一片鎮靜劑與一杯水，Bucky聽話地吞下藥片。Mrs. Smith像個母親般撫摸他的頭髮，注意到他的衣襟上沾著點點血跡，但她不打算多問什麼。

　　「親愛的，你需要約束衣嗎？就是那種會把你雙手固定住的東西？」她溫柔地問他。

　　Bucky搖搖頭，然後又想起什麼地問道：「這會困擾妳嗎？」

　　「噢，不會，親愛的，完全不會。」

　　事實上依照規定是要穿的，校方出於人道義務保護發情的omega學生，但可不願意默許他們在醫護室中自瀆，因此他們必須穿上精神病患用的約束衣，並以皮帶綁在床上。然而Mrs. Smith對這種思維感到不以為然。這些孩子又傷害不了別人，況且也沒犯任何錯。

　　「但是也許你會想把褲子除下來，以便之後還能穿著回家。」她又拍拍他的手，「放心，我不會看的。」她俏皮地眨眼。

　　「妳要離開？」Bucky有些緊張地說。

　　「我就在外面，親愛的，有任何問題按床頭的鈴。」

　　他看著她走到門口，手放在門把上，回頭朝他微微一笑，然後關上了門。這房間只有在靠近天花板處開了個氣窗，猶如囚室。Bucky聽從建議脫下褲子和內褲，厭惡地看見後者濕成一團，然後躺上白色的病床，蜷曲起身子。他感覺鼻腔裡還殘留著剛剛那個alpha的氣味。

　　「……再這樣下去我總有一天會殺了人的……」他喃喃自語。

　　Mrs. Smith帶上門時順道從裡面反鎖，這是為了不讓別人輕易闖入那個房間，需要的話她則可以用鑰匙打開。有這孩子在她今天得在這裡過夜了，心想等一下要打個電話回家。還沒來得及坐下緩口氣，醫護室的門又被敲響，這次進來的是十五分鐘前才剛離開的另一個男孩。

　　「我的天。」看見他的臉時Mrs. Smith再度驚呼。「發生什麼事了，Steve？」

　　「我又肚子痛了，Mrs. Smith。」Steve想微笑，但馬上牽動裂開的嘴角而變得面容扭曲。

　　「坐下。頭往後仰。」她命令道，一邊打開急救箱。Steve坐了下來，仰著頭等鼻血止住，同時Mrs. Smith幫他清理傷口。她看見Steve的領子上有點點血跡，不像是從臉上滴下來的，但她依然沒有多問。

　　「我說過你該離麻煩遠點，打架不是你的長處。」她絮絮叨叨。

　　「這次真的不是我的錯，Mrs. Smith。」Steve想到另一個也會對他說這種話的人，泛起苦笑，並再次因為嘴角的傷而硬是收了回去。

　　「是是是，從來不是你的錯。」

　　「我是說真的……」Steve試圖解釋，但想到剛才那個alpha的嘴臉，就感到一陣噁心。「Mrs. Smith，為什麼alpha都這麼混帳？」

　　「別這麼說，我丈夫也是alpha，他是個好人。雖然有時也挺混帳的。而且你也可能是個alpha，不是嗎？」

　　「我有點希望我不是了。」

　　「這可不是你決定的。但你可以決定自己是什麼樣的人，親愛的。」

　　「嗯。」Steve點點頭。這讓他心情好一些了，他知道自己做了對的事情。也許因為他那麼做了，那個omega男孩有成功逃掉也說不定。想到這裡，他完全不在意自己身上的傷了。

  
_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

　　「老天啊，Steve，你已經夠帥了，快點出來。」Bucky朝浴室喊道，聲音聽起來像是他尿急似的。

　　「我又不是你！」Steve打開門，臉上有著淡淡的紅色。「我只是搞不定這個釦子，你知道對著鏡子縫有多難？」他襯衫最上面的釦子掉了，低頭看不見，但Steve又堅持要現在就將它縫回去。那是他最好的一件襯衫。

　　「不用脫了，我幫你縫。」看Steve伸手去扯吊帶，已經迫不及待想出門的Bucky伸手奪過他抓著的針線，站到Steve跟前，把掉下來的釦子按在它該待的位置上，準備將針穿過釦孔。

　　「不要縫得太難看。」Steve小聲嘟囔，看著Bucky低頭專心在他的領口上。Bucky對這種精細的工作並不在行，但他努力縫著那釦子，無意識地伸出了粉紅的舌頭咬在齒間。這個習慣從小到現在都改不掉。Steve不只一次說過他這個樣子很傻，但卻沒告訴過他同時也很可愛。

　　Bucky彎下身，嘴靠在Steve鎖骨上，用牙齒咬斷線。大功告成，Bucky看來對自己的手藝很滿意，堆著笑理了理Steve的領子，然後伸手攬住他的肩膀：

　　「走吧，整個美國都在慶祝你的生日呢。」

　　Steve摸摸那顆釦子，至少是縫得夠牢靠。

　　「是啊我可是把那些英國佬都擊退了。」

　　「說錯了，是因為你要在這天出生，美國才在這一天獨立的。」

　　這調笑有點過火了，但Steve還是笑了。反正這裡只有他們兩個人。

　　他們要到康尼島去，那個人造娛樂的代名詞，上面有一切你想得到的墮落的和不那麼墮落的樂趣可供購買。當然他們沒有太多錢，只買得起不那麼墮落的那些。

　　「Steve，你坐過旋風飛車嗎？」

　　Steve搖了搖頭。那東西剛建成時很轟動，就算到現在也非常受歡迎，但他好像連親眼看過都沒有。說起來這是他第一次到康尼島去。

　　「那我們去搭吧。」

　　「哈……」Steve不置可否，Bucky就當他答應了，一到康尼島就拉著他去排隊。人龍非常長，就像是全布魯克林的人都跑來了。Steve抬頭望著高高低低、某些部份還捲成螺旋狀的軌道。這東西大得超乎想像，列車在軌道上狂飆，伴隨不時傳來的尖叫聲，人們舉在半空中的手臂遠看就像車子長了某種絨毛。

　　「什麼樣的人會想到要建這種東西啊。」Steve咋舌。

　　「來嘛，這會很好玩的。」Bucky推推他的肩膀。

　　他們在七月的陽光下等了一小會，Bucky提議插隊，Steve只是看了他一眼，Bucky聳聳肩。Bucky東張西望，看見冰淇淋車，問Steve要不要吃，Steve點了頭，一邊掏口袋，Bucky制止了他：

　　「我請客呢，壽星。」

　　「要檸檬口味的。」

　　「遵命，先生。」Bucky笑著跑開。回來時他拿著兩支甜筒，其中一支上面有兩球冰淇淋。

　　「老闆多送我一球。」他解釋。Steve對此已經見怪不怪了。

　　「你買什麼口味？」

　　「香草。」

　　「我要吃一口。」

　　Bucky將只有一球的那支遞到Steve面前，他咬了一口，然後Bucky將Steve的檸檬冰淇淋拿給他，一邊舔已經被咬過的那支。Steve吃著他的雙份冰淇淋，和Bucky聊著一些無邊無際的話，直到輪到他們搭上那見鬼的飛車。

　　「你可別嚇得冰淇淋從鼻子噴出來。」飛車的安全橫桿壓下來時，Bucky取笑他，Steve挑了挑眉毛，像在說等著瞧吧。

　　隨著車子慢慢往上爬，Bucky開始感覺到不那麼自在。他發現自己其實還挺怕高的，頭皮有些發麻，他看了一眼Steve，後者挑戰地回望。混蛋。Bucky轉頭望著前面，車子像要翻過來似地繼續沿著軌道上升。

　　等他們到了第一個頂點，Bucky以為他會感到後悔，但事實上他嚇壞了而什麼都感覺不到。要命，真要命，這個字不斷在他腦中來回撞著，在他來得及有任何其他想法前他們就往下衝，他覺得自己的心臟在胸中爆開。他聽見粗口，花了點時間才發現那是從自己口中發出來的。

　　一切結束後Bucky覺得腦袋發白，幽魂似地下了車，然後才慢慢清醒過來。嘿，其實也沒那麼糟，他想，但如果Steve說要再搭一次他要找藉口推托。他這才想到轉頭看Steve，發現他臉色蒼白，腳步虛浮。

　　「Steve，你還──」他想去扶他卻被推開，Steve撲向旁邊設置的水槽，嘩啦啦地嘔吐起來。剛剛吞下去的檸檬香草冰淇淋和著胃酸全都倒出來了。

　　吐完後Steve趴在水槽邊喘氣，液體從他還闔不攏的嘴唇往下滴，抬眼看Bucky。Bucky突然有種怪異的被撩起性慾的感覺，但也就是一瞬間，他掏出手帕沾濕，幫Steve擦乾淨。

　　「如果你想要再坐一次……」Steve說，他的喉嚨因為胃酸的關係還有點灼痛，「我突然想到爐子上還在煮東西。」

　　Bucky沒良心地哈哈大笑。

　　下午Bucky參加了一場十分愚蠢的比賽：某家熱狗店正舉辦一年一度的熱狗大胃王競賽，這倒不失為一個慶祝獨立紀念日的好方法，但用來慶祝Steve Rogers的生日就沒那麼適合了。饒是如此，Bucky依然覺得有趣而在Steve鄙夷的目光下報了名。有趣和愚蠢畢竟只有一線之隔。

　　「你會吃壞肚子的，Buck。」

　　「如果贏了，接下來一年吃熱狗都免費耶！」

　　「但看看報名的都是些什麼人……」Steve小心翼翼地瞄了一眼那些肚子巨大、彷彿準備好裝下更多熱狗的人。

　　「重點在參加，這很好玩嘛。」Bucky滿不在乎地說。

　　比賽開始前已經聚集了不少人圍觀，Steve盡可能站在最前面。參加者們於長桌後一字排開，在主持人唱名、底下觀眾拍手歡呼時擺出勢在必得的姿勢。桌上堆著夾在麵包中的熱狗以及飲料，每人後面則站著一個計分員。Bucky對Steve眨眼，像在說「祝我好運」。

　　哨音響起，長桌後的所有人開始瘋狂地往嘴裡塞熱狗堡，他們擠壓、揉捏著熱狗堡以能更快吃下，前一個還沒完全吞進就急著咬下一個。Steve忍不住覺得這場面比想像的看起來還令人不舒服，但他還是關注著Bucky，他的吃相和其他人比已經算是優雅了，至少有試著嚼食，只是那原本就豐潤的臉頰更是塞得鼓鼓的。然而隨著比賽氣氛越來越熱烈，他好像感受到群眾壓力一樣，和其他參賽者一起吃得越來越猙獰──而且老實說，速度還挺快的。漸漸地Steve開始覺得他能贏，心情不由得緊張起來，一年份的免費熱狗！其他的觀眾也注意到他，有些人為他加油吶喊起來，周遭充滿「Barnes！上啊！」的叫喊聲。

　　就在這個時候Bucky吐了。他的最後一個熱狗堡才吞到一半，就香檳塞似地噴了出來，然後一發不可收拾。他急忙退後以免吐在還沒吃的熱狗上，撞倒了他的計分員。觀眾們先是驚呼，隨即響起嘲笑聲及噓聲。Bucky眼神驚駭地看著Steve，手試圖掩住嘴，但他還沒止住嘔吐。

　　Steve紅著臉，急急忙忙繞過長桌，跑到Bucky身旁，一邊拿出不知能幫上什麼忙的手帕。他恨恨地想著要那些人別再笑了，參加比賽果真是個錯誤，但接著他看見總算吐完的Bucky爆笑出聲，並且完全停不下來。他一邊笑著，一邊拍打Steve肩膀，笑得彎下腰。他的笑聲改變了整個氣氛，突然之間，同樣是群眾的笑聲，惡意卻稀釋得幾乎聽不出。

　　「Steve──」他笑得簡直沒辦法睜開眼睛看他，「我們專程來康尼島──吐給所有人看！我的天──」

　　Steve花了一秒才理解他覺得哪裡好笑，然後他也忍不住笑出來，他們把手搭在對方肩膀上，笑得渾身發抖，笑得擠出眼淚。然後他們就這樣離開比賽，也不在乎最後是誰得了冠軍，能夠享受那一年的免費熱狗。一直到他們坐在沙灘上晚餐時，提及今天發生的事，還是會為此笑出來。

　　Steve問Bucky晚餐要吃什麼時他一臉嚴肅地思考著，然後沉聲道：「你知道嗎，伙計，我事實上在考慮來個熱狗堡。」接著他們同時笑出聲。最後他們買了很多辣雞翅和兩瓶啤酒。

　　他們脫了鞋子，把襪子放在皮鞋裡，赤腳踩在沙上，然後坐下來吃辣雞翅。Bucky為他示範了一種能一口氣將骨頭抽出來的雞翅吃法，Steve試著模仿，一開始卻不得要領，Bucky嘰嘰喳喳地給意見，Steve嫌他煩，兩人打打鬧鬧地吃掉了大部分的雞翅，灌下啤酒，脹起氣來。

　　他們看著海，沙灘上多是情侶，形成一個又一個的小世界，而他們也有自己的。Bucky枕著手臂仰躺下來，打了個嗝。Steve手在身後撐著，肩膀往後斜，望著幾乎完全沉入海面的夕陽。

　　Steve覺得他的這個生日棒透了。即使還沒出門就掉了鈕扣、搭第一個遊樂設施就吐得半死、Bucky還不聽勸告報名了讓他大出糗的比賽，這天還是棒透了。是Bucky讓一切都這麼棒，就算除了鈕扣以外的事都是他一手造成的。

　　他發出嘆息，Bucky警覺地坐起身，「怎麼啦？」

　　「我愛你，Buck。」

　　Bucky愣了一下，接著用手蓋住臉，發出呻吟。為什麼這種台詞總是由Steve先說出來，從「標記我」到「我愛你」。Bucky努力回想自己是不是真的沒對Steve說過這句話，發現似乎確實如此。他是個膽小鬼，直到現在都覺得自己竊佔了Steve。

　　「你非得這麼做不可嗎，我上一秒還在享受這一切……」Bucky的聲音從手掌下傳來，「現在我已經不想待在這見鬼的海灘上了，我想跟你回到我們的破爛公寓，做一切下流的事。」

　　「那我們還等什麼？」Bucky感覺到Steve彎下身，他拿開放在臉上的手以讓Steve吻他。他們兩個嚐起來都像辣雞翅。

　　「我不知道，等太陽完全淹死？」他靠著他的嘴唇說。

　　「已經淹死了，我的日子我說了算。」

　　「是喔。」Bucky笑了。

　　搭地鐵回去的一路上他們都緊緊牽著手，Bucky感覺到Steve輕捏他的手。看來他的心情真的很好，這讓Bucky沉醉在成就感之中。回到房間裡後他們吻成一團，滾到了床上，Steve將Bucky按在身下，朝他笑。他的瀏海有一綹垂了下來。

　　Bucky感覺到自己的心跳，一半因為Steve那樣看他，一半因為他接下來要說的話。

　　「嘿，Steve……」他的唇微微翹起，看起來非常適合親吻，「你想上我一次試試嗎？」

　　Steve眨眨眼，臉上的笑容帶上了驚訝。

　　「不，你不是真的在說……」

　　「我是。」

　　他想Steve不會知道說那句話對他而言有多麼瘋狂──beta無論插人或被插，都理所當然（沒有人在乎）。他盡可能讓語氣聽起來像是一時興起，只有他知道那句話承載了多少的秘密與恐懼。

　　然後他看見Steve笑著搖了搖頭。這讓他感到有點受傷。

　　「我不會那麼做，Bucky──別弄錯了，我絕對想要，你不會想知道這念頭在我腦中出現過多少次。但你不是真的想要這樣，對嗎？你在猶豫，還有一點點害怕。你不用為了讓我高興而做這些。」

　　「噢。」Bucky說，他感到熱氣往臉上竄。Steve說得沒錯，他是在猶豫，不是因為Steve不值得信任，而是他還過不去自己這一關。他想Steve也許能推他一把，但Steve從不勉強任何人。「我得說我還挺想知道這念頭在你腦中出現過多少次的……」

　　Steve大笑。

　　「無數次，伙計。」

　　Steve趴在Bucky身上，他們淺淺地接吻，好像捨不得讓這次親熱太早結束。Bucky解開他早上才縫好的釦子，以及其他顆，輕輕吻他的乳頭。Steve不由得抱住Bucky的頭，後者埋首於那單薄的胸前，吻得忘我。

　　Bucky坐起身，Steve還掛在他肩膀上。他輕拍Steve的腰，示意Steve鬆手，然後將他放倒在棉被上。Steve胸口朝下，感覺到Bucky的手解開他褲子，往後拉扯，他順著Bucky的動作移動腿，讓他能順利幫他脫下。

　　Steve窄小的臀部展示在Bucky眼前，Bucky彎身吻它。他掰開Steve的臀瓣，露出那粉紅色、微濕的穴口。察覺他想做什麼的Steve有些緊張地僵直了腰，Bucky將臉埋進他腿間，伸舌輕舔。他們兩個都持續在使用抑制劑，因此Steve沒有他們第一次做愛時那麼濕，但被Bucky舔得相差無幾。Steve咬著自己的拳頭，Bucky溫暖柔軟的舌頭滑溜溜而色情地在嬌嫩的那處遊走，伸進穴中時Steve忍不住拱起背，但Bucky按住他的腰不讓他溜走。溫熱的舌來回擦過黏膜，舒服得難以置信。

　　「這太過了，Bucky……」Steve的腰已經沒有力氣了，覺得快被羞恥感壓垮，他怎麼可以舔那種地方？

　　「我說過我想做下流的事。」Bucky在他臀縫內側親了一下。他將Steve的腰抬高，向下舔到會陰，然後是充血發硬的陰囊。Steve忍不住發出含混的呻吟。

　　「我寧願你直接進來。」他喃喃說道。

　　「當心你許的願望，壽星。」Bucky從身後覆蓋住他，拉開自己的褲頭，發脹的陰莖總算得以紓解，在Steve的腿間磨蹭。「因為它們都會實現。」

　　Bucky頂進去時Steve低聲叫了出來，Bucky慢慢推著，一點一點把Steve的裡面撐成他的形狀。Steve溫熱地包裹擠壓他，這舒服的感覺怎麼樣都不會厭膩。

　　「說來我都還沒許生日願望呢。」Steve一邊放鬆身體讓Bucky能完全進來，一邊自言自語道，聲音些微發顫。他感覺到Bucky填滿了他，脹得有些難受。

　　「現在還來得及。」Bucky將他抱在懷裡，親了親他發紅的耳朵，然後動起腰。懷裡的男孩抖了一下，像以往一樣承受著他緩慢深入的抽插，如同要Steve好好感受肉棒在體內的摩擦般，抽出到只留龜頭，再用力頂入到根部。

　　「……現在一個也想不到。」

　　「我們有一整晚呢？」Bucky以氣音在他耳邊呢喃。

　　結果過了午夜Steve依然沒來得及許願。當然他們沒有做那麼多小時的愛，但也膩乎在一起，例如花很多時間幫對方洗澡。在這種情況下Steve很難想到他還有什麼額外的願望。

　　他們關了燈擠在床上，準備睡覺時Bucky在黑暗中叫他：「Steve。」

　　「嗯？」說老實話，一整天在外面跑來跑去加上性愛，Steve已經覺得睏了。

　　「我一直想問問你……跟我上床感覺好嗎？」

　　Steve可以想像他說這話的表情，像個第一次搭訕的小男孩。

　　「我不懂你的意思，我看起來像是在演戲？」

　　「不是！」Bucky急忙否認，「我是說，比較上的。」

　　Steve嘆了口氣，他其實知道Bucky在問什麼，只是他覺得這蠢透了。

　　「Bucky，我沒跟其他人在一起過，不管是alpha或beta甚至omega，我沒得比較。我知道大家都說alpha的陰莖比較大，但我懷疑真的有人統計過，再者那真的沒那麼重要。我是個omega，我知道那沒那麼重要。」

　　他將臉更加往Bucky胸口上靠，「我不認為有誰和我做愛能比你更舒服……我們的默契很好，Buck。而且我們關心彼此。這才是重要的。」

　　Bucky安靜了好一會，才慢慢說：

　　「我感覺自己是個傻瓜。」

　　「你是。現在乖乖閉嘴睡覺。」Steve打了個哈欠。

 

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

　　Steve從來沒有埋怨過自己是個omega。是的，身為omega有許多不方便，但感謝抑制劑的發明，以及有Bucky在一旁幫助他，目前沒有碰上什麼難以解決的問題。他唯一惋惜的就是他不能和Bucky結婚，他們兩個也很可能不會有孩子。但既然這不是他能決定的事，他就會接受它，並多注意事情好的一面，對於自己的omega身份，Steve認為這讓他能更容易感受到這個世界的不友善，進而擁有同理心。

　　但在從軍這件事上，他頭一次感受到身為omega的限制與挫敗。

　　美國對軸心國宣戰後Steve感覺到他也有義務加入軍隊，但是美軍不收omega士兵。這種情形抑制劑沒有用，首先軍方一定會檢查身份文件，再者健康檢查也包含血液檢查，如果被發現使用了抑制劑──這東西依然是非法流通的──只是罪加一等。

　　Bucky不明白這件事為什麼讓Steve這麼沮喪。

　　「你知道自己是個omega時，就理解你不可能從軍了吧？」他提出疑問，神情好像Steve是為了太陽居然是從東邊升起而受到打擊。

　　「那個時候世界還沒陷入戰爭，Bucky。」Steve心情低落地回答。「我希望自己能為此出力。」

　　「那就在後方幫忙，就像那些宣傳海報印的。」Bucky聳肩，街上到處是鼓勵omega走入工廠的海報，國會還十分有效率地將勞工發情期的雇主義務納入法律。

　　「那些工作也很重要，但我就是……」Steve思考他要怎麼解釋，「人們在戰場上付出生命，我不認為我該做得比這更少。」

　　這句話挑動了Bucky的神經。他不喜歡有任何事會讓Steve犧牲生命這個想法。

　　「你從來就不強壯，就算你是個alpha也一樣。」他尖銳地指出。

　　「沒錯，但至少我能有個機會不是嗎？」

　　「我要是醫生，看到你的病歷就直接叫你回家。說真的你成為軍人能幫上什麼忙？你連在小巷裡的互毆都打不贏。」

　　Steve看他的眼神讓Bucky知道自己說得有些過份了，但他並不後悔。好言好語根本不可能動搖Steve的想法。

　　「有時候你不一定要打贏才能保護別人，重點在於挺身而出。」Steve堅定地說。看來惡言相向也不能讓他改變主意。Bucky受不了地搖著頭。

　　「我看不出挺身而出然後送命有什麼意義。」

　　「有能力的人不行動也同樣沒有意義。」Steve也開始不高興了，「軍隊接受beta士兵，你覺得呢，Bucky？」

　　他們瞪了對方好一會。Steve是先轉開目光的那個。

　　「抱歉，我不應該那麼說。」他低頭看了一眼鞋尖，「我只是想讓你理解，我覺得自己必須加入軍隊。」

　　「而我想讓你理解，我不希望你死。」Bucky短促地說道。

　　軍方最好永遠都不要更改規定──就讓他們繼續守著omega應該待在家裏相夫教子的老舊觀念吧，Bucky想，就算讓Steve暗地認為他是懦夫也無所謂。

　　但從政府開始鼓勵omega投入生產行列就該預見到這一切都會改變，戰爭能剝下許多人類自我發明的規矩，回歸到一翻兩瞪眼的利益衡量。隨著海外戰況越來越慘烈，許多士兵死亡於是需要更多士兵加入，最終政府不顧保守派的反對聲浪，鬆綁了抑制劑的使用規範，開始招募omega入伍。

　　這簡直把Bucky害慘了。抑制劑成為軍需品，從原料到成品都被更加嚴格地控管，並且價格飛漲，街上幾乎弄不到抑制劑了，即使有他們也負擔不起。現在要取得抑制劑最容易的方法就是從軍，他聽說有不少omega都是受此吸引加入軍隊。

　　但他除了隱藏自己的omega身份以外還有另一個人生任務──照顧Steve。他不知道如果自己去當兵Steve怎麼辦。那傢伙當然去過徵兵所了，看來每個醫生都和Bucky抱持著相同想法。繼續乾耗下去，一週花費兩劑抑制劑，他們的存貨很快就要見底了。

　　最後Bucky推開了徵兵所的門。因應招募omega士兵的政策，規定上徵兵所評估志願者身體狀況時必須在隔間中進行。軍方的宣告很明白，部隊中不詢問也不談論士兵的第二性別，這同樣是開始招募omega士兵後才有的規定，他們的omega身份在軍中隱形。

　　而隔間對於Bucky決定冒險進行的交涉，同樣也是必要的。

　　「好的……Mr. James B. Barnes，」從眼鏡後看著手中文件的男性醫師（聞起來像個beta，順帶一提）點點頭，「我看不出有什麼理由拒絕您入伍，恭喜了，大兵。」他拿起印章往文件上蓋印。

　　「謝謝，醫生。」Bucky拿回他的文件，醫生正想請護士喚下一位，抬頭卻看見Bucky還在。

　　「還有什麼事嗎？Mr. Barnes？」

　　「是這樣的……我聽說omega士兵都有配給抑制劑。」Bucky身子前傾，壓低聲音。

　　「我以為您是理解這點才志願入伍的。」醫生挑起一邊眉毛。

　　「是的，我想知道的是，如果是已經結合的omega士兵，是不是還會拿到抑制劑。」

　　「那是當然的，Mr. Barnes，已經結合的omega士兵還是會發情。一個士兵要能忠實執行任務，就不能有發情期。」

　　「那如果他的伴侶……也就是標記他的alpha就在他的身邊呢？他們可以透過性交解決發情期。」

　　「戰場上可沒有那個閒工夫啊。抑制劑還是相對保險的。」醫生搖搖頭。

　　Bucky皺緊眉頭，咬了咬下唇。

　　「醫生，事情是這樣的，我和我的表弟住在一起……他是個omega，身體不太好，不符合入伍資格，而且醫師說他的身體承受不了懷孕跟生產。他有貧血問題，先生。」

　　醫生的目光變得銳利，緊盯著Bucky，彷彿要看出說謊的破綻。

　　「他在使用抑制劑是嗎？你們兩個都是？」後面那句其實只是半個問句，Barnes的資料寫著omega，聞起來卻幾乎沒有氣味，很顯然是使用抑制劑的結果。徵兵所的人員大多對此睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，前來應徵的omega有許多都是這種狀況。

　　「是的，他也沒有結合。我不知道我從軍後他怎麼辦，抑制劑這種東西……現在只有軍隊有了。我只是想保住他的命，我們從小就非常親近。」

　　「你想把自己的抑制劑給他。」醫生說，好像他已聽過許多類似的故事。Bucky甚至懷疑他連「表弟」這個字所指的真正意思都已看穿。「這是不可能的，部隊寄出的包裹都會檢查，藥劑不可能送出去。」

　　Bucky臉色蒼白，他咬下唇咬得如此用力，幾乎都要流血了。

　　「一定有什麼辦法……」

　　「很抱歉，我無能為力。我不會把今天的談話洩漏出去，但是我幫不了你的家人。也許他該找個能夠照顧他並且願意和他一同避孕的alpha，我能給的建議只有這樣。」

　　Bucky呆然站在原地，不願就這樣放棄，卻又不知道還能怎麼辦，直到護士半推半拉地將他請了出去。他看著手上的文件，將那些紙張撕碎的衝動油然而生。Bucky感覺到眼睛周圍有點熱，但這種時候最不需要的就是哭了。從一開始這個計畫就太天真，但他只剩下這麼個天真的計畫。

　　並且他決定還是要執行。總是有機會的，他會找到漏洞，拉攏任何需要拉攏的人。他不在乎自己得為此付出多少代價，他只要求自己活著就好，只要活著，抑制劑就會不斷配給下來。

　　Bucky沒有直接回家，而是去了一趟酒吧，拒絕了幾個湊上來的beta，喝得半醉才回到他們的公寓。Steve還沒睡，等著他回來。

　　「你到底去哪了？」因為夜已深，Steve輕聲問道，「而且還喝酒了？」

　　「沒事，遇到幾個老朋友。」Bucky嘀咕。神智不清中他想起要把徵兵文件藏好，上面可是有他的ABO狀態，並且他沒有告訴Steve他今天要去徵兵所。但他想不起來自己放到哪裡去了。

　　「我以為你跟學生時代的朋友都沒有聯絡了。」

　　「是以前工作時認識的。」Bucky隨口亂謅。手探進外套口袋，摸到皺巴巴的一疊紙，應該就是這個了，他把它捏緊，弄得更皺了。

　　「先不管那個了，我有好消息。」Steve興致勃勃地拿出一份細心折好的文件，遞給Bucky：「我通過體檢了！」

　　「什……」Bucky努力看清文件上的蓋印，它的顏色和形狀跟他自己的那個一模一樣。「你今天又去徵兵所了？」

　　Steve點頭，滿臉笑容。Bucky卻把文件往地上一扔。

　　「這簡直是瘋了，他們在害死你！」Bucky大吼，自己都嚇了一跳。他沒想要這麼大聲的。

　　Steve馬上彎身去撿他的文件，放到一旁的桌上。他的臉漲紅了。

　　「你就是覺得我做不到。」他沒有大吼，這不是Steve的風格，但他的說話方式清楚表現出他發怒了。

　　「你就不能好好接受你是誰、然後做你能做的事嗎？」

　　「我一直都知道我是誰，做我能做的事，James Barnes！」

　　「去他的你知道！一直都是我在保護你，你根本不知道當一個omega真正是什麼樣子！」Bucky的怒氣無法止息。Steve根本不明白，他從第一次發情前就開始用抑制劑，他不知道擔心自己的發情氣味會引來alpha是什麼感覺，不知道被性狩獵的感覺，不知道身為omega被另眼相待的感覺。不知道那種不斷被提醒、分類為弱者的感覺。

　　不，或許他知道的，Steve從來沒有強壯過，他一直是弱者。但Bucky更加不懂他為什麼總是不願意放棄了。

　　「為什麼你又說得好像你知道當omega是什麼樣子了？」Steve奇怪地問道。瞬間Bucky的氣燄都沒了，他意識到自己差點說溜了嘴。

　　「這可是戰爭啊，Steve。」Bucky垂下了肩膀，低著頭，他的眼睛又發熱了，一定是酒精的緣故，「我不想要你死。我想繼續跟你一起像這樣過平庸的日子。如果那不可能，我希望至少還能回來找你。」

　　接著他哭了，他拼命忍耐，眼淚還是滑過臉頰。Steve手足無措，他沒想到Bucky會就這樣突然哭起來。

　　「Bucky？到底發生什麼事……」Steve捧住他的臉，微微踮起腳尖以能直視他的雙眼，「我不會死，好嗎？我保證。」

　　「騙子，你根本不知道。」Bucky像個小孩似地回嘴。

　　「那你又知道你一定能回來找我了？」Steve已經猜到他大概也去了徵兵所，而他們沒有理由不要他的。

　　「我不知道。」他迷惘地回答，一時Steve覺得有些好笑。「但我會回來，我會。」他的話毫無邏輯，但Steve總覺得理解他的意思。

　　「如果你沒來找我，我就去找你，你明白？」

　　Bucky搖搖頭，Steve想這時候他怎麼就這麼固執呢，平常固執的總是Steve。

　　「我還是不認為這是個好主意。」

　　「嘿，往好處想，這下不用擔心抑制劑的事了不是嗎？你之前一直叨唸著哪裡都買不到了，現在有免費的可拿。」

　　「我真恨你。」

　　「不，你不恨。」Steve親了親他。

  
　　　　★

  
　　新兵訓練後他們被分派到不同部隊，而Bucky沒來得及知道Steve被選為超級士兵計畫的實驗對象就去了英國。戰事紛亂，他們再也沒有對方的消息。

　　沒有人認為Dr. Erskine選擇Steve是明智之舉，尤其Phillips上校，不只因為他瘦弱，更因為他是個omega。但Dr. Erskine已經做出了決定。

　　「除非你的血清能讓他的發情期不來。」Phillips上校在爭論時說了這麼一句話。

　　「不會，那不是血清的用處，是抑制劑的用處，長官。您的部隊裡有不少omega士兵，您清楚他們的能力。」

　　「對，但這是超級士兵計畫，我要最好的士兵，而不是得依賴藥物才能和人一爭長短的應急方案。」

　　「超級士兵也依賴血清，他們都靠藥物成為最好的士兵。」

　　「超級士兵血清不需要每個禮拜注射一次，Dr. Erskine。」

　　「這我可不敢打包票。」Dr. Erskine說。「我已經選他了。不曾擁有優勢的人才會珍惜力量，他們看過世界不友善的一面，知道何謂同理心。」

　　「靠善良可贏不了戰爭。」

　　「這場戰爭正是欠缺善良的人們所掀起的。」

　　超級士兵計畫成功了，又失敗了。Steve的夢想成真了，又落空了。他在各地巡迴時忍不住想或許Bucky會為此感到安慰，販賣國債確實是比上前線不危險一點。

　　然後他聽說了107兵團的事，他不需要時間就能做出決定。他答應過了會去找他，因此他去找他。

　　Steve隻身踏入敵營，解放被俘虜的盟軍士兵後前往工廠搜尋Bucky。他在走廊上看見了Zola，但無暇追捕，因為他聞見熟悉又陌生的氣味。他往氣味飄散出的房間走去，那聞起來很像Bucky，但他不敢確定，因為那味道非常濃艷而潮濕，充滿了強烈的omega信息素。那是omega發情的氣味。

　　他看見被束帶綁在手術檯上的Bucky，急忙跑過去。這確實是Bucky散發出的味道，Steve感到十分混亂，Bucky應該是個beta。但他管不了這些，解開束帶，搖晃雖然睜著雙眼，卻顯然不知人事的Bucky。Bucky在聽見Steve的名字時認出他，眼睛變得明亮並笑了起來。

　　「你這是怎麼回事？」Steve試著扶他下手術檯，忍不住問他。

　　「我才要問你怎麼回事？」Bucky瞪大眼睛，看著現在比他還高壯的Steve。他沒什麼力氣，倚在Steve身上。他的皮膚發熱。

　　「不，我是說，你的味道……」

　　「噢。」Bucky痛苦地閉上眼睛，「魔法失靈了，是嗎。他們不給我抑制劑，我在發情。」他睜開眼看Steve的表情，「對，我是omega，Steve，我一直都在騙你。」

　　Steve一時說不出話來，接著他作出結論：「我們得出去。」

　　「我跑不快，而且味道會引來所有人。」

　　「我會帶你出去。」

　　Bucky又閉上眼睛，然後打開，他表情堅定得有些瘋狂：「在這裡操我，快。」

　　「Bucky──」

　　「這是最有效率的方法，我們沒有時間。你說你想過操我無數次的，而且我現在一點猶豫也沒有。」

　　「我以為那不應該會是這樣的。」不是在這種地方，不是在這種情況下。

　　Bucky摸上他的臉，在他嘴上親了一下，「等我們出去後，就照你認為應該的方法做。現在，專心拯救我。」他將自己的褲子褪到膝蓋，轉身兩手撐在金屬手術檯上，回頭看Steve。

　　沒有人能拒絕這種事。Steve將他畫著星條旗的盾放到Bucky身旁，慌亂而笨拙地解開褲頭。光是Bucky趴在那兒等他上的樣子就讓他硬了，他真的太久沒見到他。他擼動了一下自己的陰莖確保它完全硬起，然後就直接塞進了Bucky濕答答的後穴。Bucky呻吟了一聲。

　　「我以為你應該更小一些？」

　　「不要挑撥我，Bucky。」Steve揮汗說道。他感到有些緊張，對這樣簡單粗暴的性愛心裡也有點疙瘩，但他理解自己必須這麼做。Bucky那沒使用過的地方緊咬住他，Steve開始前後擺動腰。他看見Bucky整個身體貼在手術檯上，彷彿手臂已經沒有力氣將自己撐起，隨著Steve往他裡面頂發出一陣陣被強壓下去的聲音。Steve知道那是什麼樣的感覺，雖然他不確定自己有沒有做得和Bucky一樣好，但他以某個角度插Bucky時他腰腿一陣抖動。Steve往那裡用力頂了十來下，Bucky就射了，裡面痙攣著收緊裹住Steve的陰莖，持續了好幾秒，那感覺真是絕妙。

　　Steve抽出陰莖，收回褲中。他還沒發洩，但他不想浪費時間。他彎身看Bucky的臉，後者維持著趴在手術檯上的姿勢輕喘。

　　「你還好嗎？」

　　「天，不能再好了。」他說，朝他微笑，讓這聽起來像是黃色笑話。他直起身，收拾自己，Steve一手攬住他的肩膀。「走吧。」

　　Bucky的氣味還是引起很多注意，但至少他能夠拿槍，跟上Steve的速度。他們遭遇了紅骷髏，成功逃出正在爆炸的工廠，和其他士兵一起回到營隊。

　　這件事對Steve當然是個轉捩點，對Bucky而言某程度也是，但卻沒那麼歡欣鼓舞（除去他們總算又見到彼此這點）。這下許多人都知道他是omega了，包括和他一起回營的士兵，而其中有些人成為咆哮突擊隊的成員，和他一樣，這讓Bucky感到不太自在。

　　「我是說，他們都是好人。是群白痴，絕對值得交付性命。但這之前沒人知道我是omega。」他們坐在酒吧裡時，Bucky向Steve吐露他的憂慮。

　　「他們不會拿這說事，Bucky。」Steve穿著一身整齊的軍裝，看著Bucky。他想不是只有他變得強壯，Bucky經過軍隊訓練及戰爭的洗禮，變得更結實、更成熟。

　　他是有些氣Bucky連他都瞞沒錯，但加入軍隊後他經歷了一些事，他能理解Bucky對隱瞞性別的執著。他想Bucky也許經歷過一些更糟的事，這麼做是出於自我防衛，沒能讓他放下防衛，是自己的責任。

　　「啊，我知道，『不問不說』對嗎？你如果是個待在軍隊裡的omega就知道這是狗屁，只有omega適用『不問不說』，alpha們整天都放著信息素、談論omega的類型。Beta也和他們一樣有事沒事就聊打砲，有時彼此取笑的方式就是說對方其實是個omega。『不問不說』個屁。」他喝了一口酒。在軍隊待這一年多，Bucky說話變得更加粗魯了，但Steve聽來卻不覺得討厭。

　　「你在軍中的表現可沒話說，我們從九頭蛇據點逃出來那時你甚至在發情，他們都看到你做了什麼。」

　　「你是指後來我就躺在坦克裡面昏睡到抵達義大利嗎？」Bucky虛弱地笑了一下，然後垂下嘴角。「他們也許不說，但可都看在眼裡，Steve。我的成績再好，他們都記得我是omega，甚至記得我發情時是什麼味道。」

　　Steve握住Bucky放在酒杯旁的手。現在的他可以包覆住Bucky的手。

　　「對，你是omega，你會發情，這些都是你的一部分，但不是全部。」他的手指在Bucky掌心輕輕滑動，「接受你是誰，做你能做的事，這可是你跟我說的。」

　　「我真是酒後失言啊。」Bucky笑了笑，反握住Steve的手指。

　　「你知道軍方對外宣稱美國隊長是個alpha嗎？」Steve想認真談這件事，所以他沒有隨著Bucky打鬧，「當然他們沒有掛個布條寫上『他是個alpha！』，但他們弄了一種味道很怪異的香水要求我公開場合使用，文件也都處理了。我報效國家，國家卻否認我的性別，我本來想抗議，但最後妥協了，這省去一些麻煩，但我心裡知道我是omega。也許等我們贏得戰爭，回到和平的日子後，人們會有時間慢慢學著去承認omega也有力量保護國家，保護他們愛的人。我會告訴所有人我是omega，他們就會知道omega也可以是英雄。」

　　「Steve……」Bucky垂下眼瞼，睫毛輕撲了一下，「他們會說那是血清的力量，不是omega的。」

　　「那也許你能讓他們了解普通的omega士兵是多麼出色。」

　　Bucky嘆了口氣，笑了：「我從來就講不贏你。」

　　Steve兩手握住Bucky的手摩挲。這時有人過來，他們放開了對方，轉頭看見是Carter探員。她穿著一套紅色禮服，非常搶眼美麗，行經之處吸引了所有人的注意力。

　　她來告訴Steve關於裝備的事，Bucky目光在她和Steve兩人身上逡巡。她走了之後Bucky說：

　　「老天，沒見過那麼優雅的alpha。」

　　「真的，她非常好。有她幫忙我才能到奧地利去救你。」

　　Peggy Carter確實氣質非凡，她的味道就和她的英國口音一樣，有些高傲但不帶侵略性，和緩而難以忽略地散發著。

　　「她喜歡你。」

　　「我不知道……也許？」

　　「得了吧，她看都不看我一眼，還有她跟你說話的樣子。」Bucky笑著。奇怪的是他覺得有點安心，高興有個值得信任的alpha願意照顧Steve。

　　「我真的不知道，她和Howard Stark關係也很好。」

　　「Stark也是alpha，他們兩個沒戲。」

　　Steve以有趣的目光看他，「那我們兩個也沒戲？」

　　「這個……這個不一樣。」Bucky吞吞吐吐，然後撇了撇嘴：「別提這件事，你的第二性別也要保密吧。」

　　「想想看，我如果公開說要娶你，他們也沒辦法跳出來說不行，官方上我可是個alpha。」

　　「我才不想結個婚還要上報紙呢。」Bucky翻了翻白眼。

　　他們談論著以前的事，未來的事，Bucky在軍中遇到的鳥事，Steve巡迴遇到的趣事，結束戰爭後要做的事。他們偷偷在Steve的臥室中做愛，Bucky依照約定讓Steve照他想要的方式操他，被弄得筋疲力竭，打定主意下次要報復回來，卻輸給了超級士兵的四倍體力。他有些懷念以前那個一隻手就能抱過來的小個子了。

　　當他們站在被雪覆蓋的懸崖上時Bucky想起Steve的那個生日，那該死的旋風飛車。他還是討厭高，但這已經無法嚇倒一個士兵了。

　　因此當他掉下去時他看著Steve，伸出手，心裡想的是Steve可不應該親眼看到這個。他會很難過的。

  
To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

　　從冰層中醒來後，世界變了很多，Steve Rogers還在努力適應。

　　例如眼前這個一頭紅髮、正把腳跨在桌面上用藍波刀削著蘋果的女人，聞起來像個beta，實際上也是個beta，絕大多數進行間諜工作的人都是beta。而他們一個共同的alpha朋友對她十分傾心，這件事即使在七十年前也沒有那麼奇怪，但他們另一個愛嚼舌根的共同朋友則悄悄告訴Steve，雖然不確定他們是否在交往，他們確實上過床，並且──他們的alpha朋友是被操的那一個。

　　雖然對於對方為什麼要告訴自己這種事也有疑惑，Steve還是依照常識問了：「你怎麼知道？」

　　「Clint自己跟我說的。」他留著奇怪小鬍子的朋友洋洋得意地說。Clint是他們那個alpha朋友的名字。

　　「這種事是可以的嗎？」

　　「多買點潤滑液。」對方聳聳肩。但Steve問的其實不是那麼技術層面的事。

　　他學會使用網路後就上網查了查，發現在許多地方──紐約州就是其中之一──婚姻已經不只有alpha和omega之間才可能成立。而在有些地方，則是將以往只有beta適用的民事結合制度擴展到其他性別。當然，還是有很多地方，依然只承認互相結合的AO伴侶之間的婚姻效力。

　　他在螢幕前嘆了口氣，他知道這一點意義也沒有，但他還是忍不住要想，如果是在現代，他和Bucky就會結婚了。

　　他被解凍後神盾局的醫療團隊為他做了詳盡的檢查，除了發現他是個omega，也發現他在使用抑制劑。他們告訴他，二戰前後的抑制劑副作用一直到後期才浮現，有許多長期使用的omega，尤其是接受配給的omega士兵，都出現了不孕的情形，到了中晚年罹患心血管疾病與癌症的機率也較高。為此抑制劑使用者還打過漫長的集體訴訟，最後以敗訴告終。

　　現代抑制劑被認為是較安全的，使用方式也以口服為主。二戰和越戰時期有許多omega士兵不是死於子彈與地雷，而是不清潔針頭帶來的感染。但醫界依然不建議長期使用抑制劑，社會改以保障omega勞工發情期請假權利等制度上的措施，讓omega的勞力能夠繼續投入生產，舒緩發情期熱潮的各式產品也被發明。不過，在軍中抑制劑依然是被認為有必要使用的。

　　Steve選擇繼續使用抑制劑，他並不期望自己能長命百歲（雖然他離這個目標已經不遠），也不想經歷沒有Bucky在的發情期。

　　全世界都已經知道他是omega，這一開始掀起了不小的騷動，但過一陣子就被其他花邊新聞蓋過。至於他和Bucky的關係，則沒有被拿出來討論，所有的資料、歷史課本上，Bucky都還是美國隊長最好的朋友。這雖然也不算錯，但隱瞞了重要的事實。Steve注意了一些相關的消息，他想這個世界已經可以接受美國隊長是個omega，卻還沒準備好接受他愛的是另一個omega。他的神盾局夥伴們也不知道這件事。一部分因為他想把這一面的Bucky留給自己。

　　「想來一片嗎？隊長，」Natasha已經將蘋果的皮削好，切了一片以刀尖叉起。

　　「不了，我出任務前不吃東西。」

　　Natasha聞言挑了挑眉，將那片蘋果放到自己口中。「保持好身材的訣竅，啊？」

　　「不是，只是我的習慣。」Steve到現在還會一本正經地回應Natasha隨口說的玩笑。在現代社會他適應得最困難的就是聽懂和回應玩笑了。

　　「週末有去哪裡約會嗎？我可以給你好的地點建議噢。」吃完了那片蘋果，Natasha直接啃著剩下的部份。

　　「我連對象都……噢，他到了。」Steve透過玻璃門看見來人，站起身，相較之下Natasha就慢條斯理多了。

　　「啊，Rumlow倒是不錯，如果你喜歡刺激的話。」特戰隊長走進來時Natasha身體前傾耳語道。

　　「你們在一起過？」

　　「不，我對這種看起來粗暴的類型沒興趣，只是在想你也許會喜歡。」

　　「妳對我真的不太瞭解。」Steve低聲說，Rumlow已經走到他們面前，Steve露出禮貌性微笑與他握手，彼此自我介紹。他聞到對方身上鮮明、對他而言有些嗆鼻的alpha氣味。在現代社會，某些場合alpha適當地隱藏自己的氣味被視為禮貌，有些衣物或配件會標榜使用能夠減弱氣味的材質或技術，特戰隊的制服也具有高階的體味隱藏功能配合任務需要。但Rumlow還沒有將他的高領拉起，因此Steve可以聞到那其中還有別的──他忍不住腹誹了一下Natasha，這個alpha已經結合了，她居然還說那種話。

　　「抱歉讓你們等待了。」Rumlow說這句話時朝Natasha點了一下頭。他的個頭不高，但肢體動作充滿力量，站在高他快半個頭的Steve面前姿勢不卑不亢，這讓他看起來格外有自信。

　　「沒有，是我們來早了。」Steve這麼說並不是客氣，Rumlow確實沒有遲到。一個神盾局特戰隊長怎麼樣也不至於這麼沒有時間觀念。

　　「走吧。」Natasha將蘋果核完美拋進垃圾桶中。

　　這是Steve現在的生活：在神盾局執行任務，空閒時鍛鍊、試著跟上21世紀的腳步。至於Natasha說的約會，他對此有些不確定。他在成為美國隊長以前沒有稱得上約會的經驗──Bucky不算，這裡指的是為了增進彼此瞭解的「那種」約會──成為美國隊長後也沒有，那時在打仗呢。

　　此外，他想Bucky掉下去時也帶走了某樣之於約會及戀愛必要的東西。

　　Rumlow是個不錯的工作夥伴，組織和戰鬥能力都很強，但這兩項都贏不過隊長。當然這是可以預期的，比較讓人意外的是他對這種狀況毫無芥蒂地接受了，即使他是一個在極具陽剛性的團隊中位居領導者，卻靈活地調整了自己的角色，在數次任務中證明自己也非常擅於支援。

　　因此當他和冬兵出現在同一個戰場時真是太棘手了。

　　Steve和Natasha被迫在街道上迎戰突然冒出的冬兵，幾乎被逼得喘不過氣。冬兵的射擊精準得不可思議，而近身戰的速度和力量都足以和Steve匹敵。Natasha在掩體後流著血，Steve則疲於應付毫不止歇的拳頭、刀刃、踢擊，終於抓到能夠反擊的空隙時子彈卻從另一處襲來，他不得不閃身躲開，腹側卻因此吃了一腳，他若不是超級士兵，內臟想必已經破裂了。

　　Rumlow從一輛轎車後瞄準倒地的Steve，準備再補一發，穿著獵鷹裝的Sam從天而降，踢開了他所持的槍。Rumlow在槍被踢落時反手抓住了Sam的腳踝，順勢將他摔在引擎蓋上，有著鮮艷烤漆的金屬板向下凹陷。Sam飛起另一隻腳往Rumlow面部砸去，一把小刀卻射過來，插進了Sam的小腿，疼痛讓他反射性地彎起膝蓋。

　　冬兵彷彿可以不用眼睛瞄準就將小刀在完美的時機丟向正確方向，事實上他的目光也一直盯著Steve──那可不是你可以一邊東張西望一邊應付的對手，而Rumlow也同樣能在和Sam纏鬥的同時，將冬兵捨棄掉太多把以至於用罄的匕首扔回他剛好沒在攻擊的那隻手上。那不是默契或訓練能做得到的，Steve聽說過這個，二戰時期就有相關報告指出，經過結合的alpha與omega伴侶藉由那類似心電感應的特殊連結，在共同作戰時往往表現得格外出色。他們能感覺到對方的行動，甚至是強烈的情緒，進而做出準確無誤的判斷。

　　缺點則是也很容易受對方的狀態影響。

　　看見兩個男人正漸漸落於下風，Natasha撐著流血的身體，撿起落在不遠處的榴彈發射器，對準Rumlow所在的方向扣下扳機。爆炸聲響起，煙霧瀰漫，冬兵的動作滯了一瞬，Steve把握這個機會，抓住他往身後摔去。冬兵翻滾了一圈，完美的保護姿勢，卻沒能阻止面罩落在地上。

　　Steve不只看見他的臉，還聞到他的氣味。那張臉的表情和以往完全不同，氣味也有微妙的改變，但Steve不可能認錯。Steve感覺到一陣暈眩，意識拉回時冬兵已經掐住他的咽喉，將他舉在空中。Steve更加清楚地聞到Bucky的味道。他聽見車聲和訓練有素的沉穩腳步聲，他們被穿著鎮暴裝的人員團團圍住了。

　　「把他給我，Yasha。」Rumlow踏著重重的步伐過來，他的臉上有擦傷，但沒有大礙，看來他機警地逃離了榴彈的攻擊範圍。

　　冬兵扔下Steve，冷藍色的眼睛依然沒有離開他身上。

　　「對別人的omega動手動腳可不好，啊？隊長。」Rumlow笑著說，朝Steve靠近一步，臉色卻變了。不只是他，旁邊那些用槍指著Steve的特戰員也都聞到了，美國隊長身上散發出一股強烈的氣息，猶如花朵般猛然綻放，那味道難以形容，在世上有千萬種種類卻有一共通名詞：omega的發情氣味。一時間在場的眾多alpha都動搖了，雖然他們的姿態保持著應有的沉著，但那無形的浮躁感卻能清楚感受到。

　　「你一定是在開玩笑。」Rumlow喃喃道，語調中帶著不悅。他受到的影響並不大，畢竟他自己的omega就站在身旁。他劍拔弩張地走到Steve面前，準備親自將Steve上銬帶走，但他一伸手碰Steve，冬兵就突然攻擊他。他猛然感覺到冬兵的憤怒，接著金屬的拳頭就往Rumlow背後招呼，如果不是AO伴侶間的感應他跟本無從躲開。

　　「你他媽搞什麼！」Rumlow怒氣沖沖地大吼，而冬兵本人似乎沒有比他更不驚訝，雖然他只有稍微睜大了那對以人形武器而言過於好看的眼睛，並看了一下自己的手。Rumlow見他這副模樣，咒罵了一聲，然後支使那些特戰隊員把Steve等三人銬好押上車。「他再好聞也沒你們的份！」Rumlow並不是個總是吼叫著下命令的隊長，但他現在的情緒非常差。

　　Steve與Natasha還有Sam被塞進箱型車後，他的味道漸漸淡了下去。沒有人知道這是怎麼一回事，Steve並沒有發情，他的抑制劑也還沒有失去效力，但他剛剛確實發出了發情的味道。他知道alpha的氣味能引發發情期omega的熱潮，讓他們散出更強烈的氣味回應，可是剛剛的情況無論如何不是這麼一回事。

　　而這讓他更加確定冬兵就是Bucky，即使他說不上來為什麼。他也無暇去顧及這些，他滿腦子都想著，那是Bucky，他還活著，他不認得我了，他被標記了。

  
　　　　★

  
　　「剛剛那算什麼，Yasha？」Rumlow在車上質問他的omega，後者一臉木然地看著前方。這讓Rumlow更加地不愉快，他應該要回答他，即使只是以平板的語調說「我不知道」。

　　「那個人……那個omega……」冬兵小聲地說，彷彿感到心虛，「我認識他。」

　　「你去殺Nick Fury時見過他。」

　　「他那個時候不是這樣。」他繼續說，「沒有味道。」

　　「那和你攻擊我有什麼關係？」Rumlow快要失去耐性。他一直以為自己對冬兵很有耐性。

　　冬兵咬了咬嘴唇。他不想說。他直覺說實話會有很糟的後果。可是他的alpha在問。他同時也是他的長官。

　　「聞到味道時，我感覺……不能讓任何人碰他。不能讓alpha碰他。」

　　Rumlow的嘴角抽動了一下，臉色難看得嚇人。然後他沒再問冬兵一句話，他們沉默著到九頭蛇基地。中間Rumlow接到美國隊長等人逃脫了的消息，他沒有對無線電的另一頭咆哮，而是冷靜地表明他知道了。

　　Pierce雙手交叉在胸前，面無表情等著Rumlow給他報告。Rumlow照平常那樣陳述了，而關於一旁的冬兵，他說：

　　「他今天試圖攻擊長官。」

　　「理由？」Pierce挑眉，眼中閃著危險光芒。

　　「他想保護目標。」

　　「重置他。」Pierce簡短地說。

　　冬兵坐上那張椅子時沒有反抗，但他的眼神與氣味都向Rumlow發出求救信號。

　　「讓他們把你清洗乾淨，Yasha。」Rumlow說。

  
　　　　★

  
　　Steve知道自己會再次見到他。Bucky站在那裡，堅定地擋住他的去路。他們都是好士兵，好士兵以自己的任務為重，但Steve沒有想過有一天他必須為了保護更多人的性命傷害Bucky。這整件事情都錯了，從他沒能在那列火車上抓住Bucky的手開始。他應該至少要去搜尋他的屍體。

　　因此當Steve成功插入芯片後他再也沒有辦法傷害Bucky。美國隊長完成他的任務了，現在在這裡的是Steve Rogers。而Steve Rogers永遠不會傷害Bucky Barnes，就算他現在是冬日士兵也一樣。

　　冬兵沒有辦法控制自己，他發狂地以金屬拳頭毆打Steve，因為他說的話，因為他卸除武裝，因為他那明明非常細微，卻無法忽略的氣味。

　　那只是他一個任務，他有過千萬個任務，千萬個他不記得的任務──

　　他的人生任務。

　　冬兵的拳頭滯在了空中，他不知道這個詞從他拼拼湊湊的腦子中的哪個角落冒出來的。

　　航母崩潰後Steve落入了水中，陷入昏迷，冬兵將他拉回岸上。他跪在溼潤的泥土上，看著這個omega男性。被水洗過後他的氣味幾乎沒有了，於是冬兵彎下身，將鼻子湊上Steve的頸子，深深吸氣，讓那記憶中完全不存在，卻又無可名狀地熟悉的味道充滿胸口。

　　聞著這樣的味道，他感覺時間變得緩慢，如果他想，可以一直只做這件事。他沒有意會到這是平靜，因為他從來沒有過平靜，那和冬兵總是有的漠然是截然不同的。

　　Steve嗆著水醒了過來，發現冬兵一動也不動地伏在他身旁，臉離得很近，閉著眼，和他一樣連睫毛都濕透了。Steve聞到Bucky，就像他們以前在那小得只放得下一張床的破公寓裡挨著對方睡，那時他總是在對方的氣味中醒來。他們的味道很隱蔽（當時他還以為Bucky是個beta），因此這就像是只屬於彼此的寶物。

　　該怎麼做才不會讓他想逃走？Steve連眼睛都不敢完全睜開，但冬兵當然察覺到他醒了，猛然睜開雙眼，金屬手粗暴地按住Steve。他以為冬兵又要攻擊他，但冬兵卻將臉湊得更近，Steve聽見深長的吸氣聲，冬兵貪婪地攫取Steve的味道，彷彿能因此感到滿足。

　　一直到其他神盾局探員找到隊長時他們都保持著這樣的狀態。

 

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

　　床上的男人全身包裹著紗布，紗布下是嚴重的燒傷，那想必痛得要命，但他本人彷彿對此毫無感想，褐色的雙眼在繃帶之間發亮，直率地看著他曾經的工作夥伴。

　　「沒想到會有人來探病。」沙啞的句子，給人光是發出聲音就費盡力氣的印象，但這個alpha男性還是選擇說笑話。Steve沒有笑，他坐在病床邊的鐵椅上，十指交叉放在膝上。他們並不在醫院，而是神盾局的醫療中心，從房間的設置可以看出，這同時也是一間牢房。

　　「我要問你一些關於Bucky的事。」Steve說。

　　「你們連他都抓到了？」

　　Steve沒有回答，但任何人都能輕易看出那是默認。美國隊長是個糟糕的說謊者。

　　「噢……我希望你們沒有試著給他抑制劑什麼的。」

　　「那是什麼意思？」雖然感覺得出對方想把話題導向自己要的方向，Steve卻無法不追問下去。Rumlow眨了眨眼，好像在笑。

　　「他的身體亂七八糟，任何種類的抑制劑都起不了作用，有時還會引發排斥反應。所以我成了他的alpha。上頭的命令。秘密武器發情期不受控制可不好。」

　　「你強迫他。」Steve努力控制著自己的語氣不要太情緒化，他正是來弄清楚這個的。

　　「不，不……」Rumlow轉著眼珠，想做什麼手勢但燒傷讓他根本無法動彈，「唔，也許是，反正我也沒懂過他在想什麼。他接受命令，就像個士兵該做的。別那樣看我，隊長，我照顧過他。」

　　「這可要他本人說了算。」Steve覺得這段談話慢慢超出他的忍受範圍，但他必須繼續下去。

　　「你在開玩笑？他媽的冬兵從來不記得任何事，不管我是哄過他、毒打過他還是救過他，洗腦之後什麼屁也不剩，頂多知道我是他的alpha，還是聞出來的──見鬼的我幹麻要照顧他？但我還真他媽照顧過他。」

　　Rumlow一下子說了太多話，好像非常疼痛地中斷了。他的雙眼直盯著Steve，裡頭有著Steve分辨不出來的情緒。然後那情緒又被抹去了，換成Steve比較習慣的，那對什麼都不緊不慢的神情。

　　「瞧你一臉我偷了你什麼寶貝的表情……你覺得我樂意當冬兵的alpha嗎？沒到發情期不給操，操得狠了上頭不高興，見面說不上兩句話，過一陣子連你名字都不記得……誰要這樣的omega？」

　　「我要。」在Steve來得及阻止自己前他就說出口了。

　　Rumlow發出短促而嚇人的笑聲，帶著空洞與羞辱。

　　「可惜你標記不了他，隊長。」

　　這超出了Steve的極限，他離開病房。Natasha和Sam在外面等他，看見Steve的表情，兩人都沒有多問。

　　「我的建議，隊長，殺了Rumlow。」Natasha說，「這是唯一切斷alpha和omega結合狀態的方法。Alpha和omega的結合很複雜，到現在科學都沒有完全解開，化學閹割或其他的方法都不管用。殺了他Bucky身上的標記就會失效。」

　　Sam以較為溫和的口吻說：「你知道，他是你誓言剷除的九頭蛇成員，隊長……你不必為此感到有負擔。」

　　「我做不到。我無法忍受自己不想要他標記Bucky而殺了他。不管在別人看來是什麼樣子，我自己會知道這是真正的理由。」

　　「啊，你的決定是對的，隊長。」Natasha嘆氣。「但會伴隨著非常多的痛苦。」

　　「選擇權在Bucky手上。我不會強迫或誘導他做任何事。」

　　「他現在的狀況還不足以弄清楚自己想要什麼。」Sam的表情有些哀傷。他試著和冬兵交談過幾次，他從沒遇過情況這麼糟的人，沒有任何可以憑藉的東西，自我意識被削弱得幾乎不存在。他更像是一個需要指令的器械，而不是人類。

　　「那就等到他可以。他會慢慢好起來的，無論要花多少時間。」

　　Steve停止使用了抑制劑，Bucky對他的味道有反應，他希望這能讓他想起一點東西。冬兵現在正被神盾局監控著，行動受到限制，處境沒比Rumlow好上多少，但他對此沒有提出任何抗議。Steve想這也許是因為他之前在九頭蛇就是這樣的，這念頭讓Steve非常難受。他每天都去看他。冬兵對一切都感到無聊，但不只一次問過Steve以前的事，和他敘說他們以前的日子讓Steve既快樂又心如刀割，冬兵就像是在聽別的故事一樣聽著那些話。

　　有次冬兵對他說：「我要找那個alpha。」

　　「哪個alpha？」Steve問。其實他猜到Bucky說的是誰，但他想確定。

　　「那個……黑頭髮的，個子不大。」他似乎正努力想著要怎麼讓Steve知道他在說誰，然後他想到了：「我的alpha。」

　　「你可以告訴我他的名字？」Steve柔聲問。

　　冬兵動了一下嘴，但沒有發出聲音，他認為他知道的，可是卻答不出來。

　　「我要找他。」他執拗地重複。「叫他過來。」

　　「他現在沒辦法移動，他受了重傷。你找他做什麼？」

　　冬兵皺著眉頭，目光越過Steve，看著牆上什麼也沒有的地方。他以沉默拒絕回答這個問題。

　　Steve看著冬兵好一會，然後說：「你想見他的話，我會試著幫你安排。」

　　冬兵點點頭。

　　神盾局沒有批准這個請求，讓一個九頭蛇成員和另一個九頭蛇成員會面怎麼看都只是徒增風險。冬兵並不受信任，Steve花了非常多力氣，作出各種自己都不確定能否履行的保證，才說服神盾局讓冬兵的金屬手臂保持機能。Steve明白他們的顧慮，但他認為他們不該就這樣廢掉他的左臂，這關乎Bucky的人性尊嚴，即使他本人可能根本對此毫無所覺。

　　為了因應停用抑制劑後的發情期，醫療人員給了他某種貼片，讓他貼在手臂上，可以改善發情期的熱潮症狀，原理和抑制劑類似，但效果沒有那麼強烈，副作用也較小。大部分omega利用貼片就能在發情期自理生活，也有研究發現貼片能降低懷孕率，但並不足以作為可靠的避孕手段。同時如果受到alpha──特別是標記了那個omega的alpha──的氣味觸發，熱潮還是可能會變得強烈。

　　那小東西果真效果卓越，Steve覺得這可能是他在21世紀醒來後，除了外星人攻擊地球最讓他感到神奇的事物了，曾經讓他下不了床的熱潮減弱得只像曬了太多太陽的微微發熱感。但他的發情味道還是令人尷尬，Steve聽從建議穿上特殊材質的衣物，讓味道隱蔽一點，不要走到哪裡都像個高中校園女王蜂。

　　他照常去拜訪Bucky，在門外遇到了一個醫療員，他看見隊長時露出為難的表情，然後說：「他正在發情，隊長。」

　　「Bucky？」Steve有些驚訝，但又想到他不該驚訝的。對方點點頭。

　　「沒有什麼我們能為他做的，所有藥都不管用。」

　　「我說過他不能用抑制劑！」

　　醫療員的眼神心虛地迴避，「我們沒有很相信你的情報來源。他沒事，隊長。」

　　Steve不想和他浪費時間，刷卡開了門，進到冬兵的房間。Omega發情的氣味撲面而來，甚至有些可怕，交配訊息非常濃烈，卻指向特定的alpha，就像在大喊著那個alpha的名字一樣。

　　Bucky沒穿上衣，在床上蜷縮身體，皺緊眉頭，原本閉著的眼睛在Steve踏進房間的那一瞬睜開，眼神像豹子看到獵物。Steve被看得停下腳步，冬兵跳下床，往他走來。當他走到面前時Steve覺得呼吸困難，那味道太強烈了。

　　冬兵以金屬的手和人類的手抓住Steve的衣襟，稍一用力就將它撕裂，Steve還沒意識到發生了什麼事，冬兵就低頭將鼻子湊到他鎖骨上。冬兵像狗一樣露骨地嗅著他的氣味，Steve瞬時滿臉通紅，接著他被按到門上，後腦敲得發出咚地一聲。冬兵有些冰涼的嘴唇觸到他的頸子，以舌頭輕輕舔，彷彿在示好，又像是在嚐味道。

　　Steve感到身體發熱，他懷疑他的貼片是不是在來的路上就掉了。

　　冬兵壓著Steve的肩膀，Steve坐到地上，冬兵輕輕地往下嗅，貼上他的腰，被褲子阻擋便伸手撕開，動作像在拆耶誕節禮物。很快地Steve身上只剩一些破布，現在他很確定他的熱潮被翻起來了，他的陰莖沒有經過愛撫就已經勃起，後穴濕得更快。他被冬兵的氣味完全壓住了，雖然它被各種實驗、藥物以及反覆的冷凍弄得有些扭曲，但在那下面還是Bucky的味道。Steve覺得眼眶濕潤，不確定這是不是熱潮帶來的效應，但有一瞬間他真真切切地認出他的Bucky了。Steve的氣味回應著他，猶如輕聲呼喚，渴望碰觸他以及被他碰觸。

　　冬兵的表情有些恍惚，他的熱潮越來越強烈，迫切地需要性。他感到困惑，因為這通常出現在他的alpha幫他處理發情期的時候，但Steve不但不是他的alpha，甚至是個和他一樣的omega。

　　而冬兵想幹他。不、被他幹。不，都想。

　　他拉開Steve的大腿，看著Steve翹起的陰莖，和體液已經多得流出來的後穴，考慮了一下。這讓Steve羞恥得想夾起腿，但冬兵的手牢牢抓住他。最後冬兵決定拉開褲子，托起Steve的腰把陰莖塞到他體內，那感覺非常棒，Steve含得很緊，迫不及待地接納他。冬兵箝住Steve緊實的腰，心急地抽動起來，Steve被夾在冬兵和門之間，腰懸空，以一種不舒服卻令人興奮的姿勢承受一下又一下的大力撞擊。突然間視界翻轉了，冬兵將他推到地面，趴在他的身上，操得十分投入，不斷嗅著Steve頸子一帶，露出迷醉的神情。然後他將金屬手往後探往自己那因發情而一片濕的後穴，一邊插著Steve一邊掏弄裡面。他發出受傷野獸般的粗重喘息。Steve忍不住抓住他的臉，親吻他。

　　他們都有超級士兵的體力，但Steve後來已經不知道自己在做些什麼。他狂熱地吻著Bucky，兩人舌頭胡亂交纏，唾液從嘴角溢出。他被Bucky用很多姿勢操，然後他也用各種姿勢操他，好像他們拼命要找出一種方法讓身體融合在一起，永不分離。

　　他們的熱潮難以消退，因為他們之中沒有一個alpha。等到他們終於筋疲力盡，才在對方的發情氣味中睡去。

　　Steve醒來時，Bucky坐在一邊，距離拉開了一兩公尺，看著他。他們的發情期仍持續著，熱潮再次升起，但沒有先前那樣失控。Steve撐起身子，爬到他身邊，伸手要摸他的臉，冬兵卻很明顯地別開臉閃了一下。

　　「這沒用。」他喃喃說。

　　「你只是在發情，Buck。」Steve紅著臉說。

　　「這不好。發情不好，分心。」冬兵面無表情，「我需要我的alpha。」

　　Steve看了他一下，垂下眼，「他幫不了你，他還在治療，幾乎不能動。」

　　「那等他好起來。」

　　「好，我答應你。」Steve輕輕說。

  
　　　　★

  
　　Steve不打算再次向神盾局交涉──他看不出有什麼理由會讓他們這次改變心意。Rumlow在好轉的同時神盾局對他也漸漸失去耐心，從他口中挖不出什麼。Steve知道他們不會留他太久，Rumlow很聰明，一開始表現配合，事實上只是在拖延時間，但這畢竟有極限。

　　Steve在深夜打開冬兵的房門，他已經處理好所有的監視攝影以及巡邏，溜到一間病房裡難不倒這兩人。神盾局當然會發現，但是在他們達成目的之後。Rumlow察覺動靜，從他依然習慣的、保持警戒的淺眠中醒來，看見冬兵就站在他的床頭。他瞄了一眼門。

　　「外面有人？」這是他對他久未見面的omega所說的第一句話。

　　「Steve。」冬兵說。Rumlow失笑。

　　「這種時候就覺得我果然沒辦法當個好人。」

　　「你在這裡。」冬兵的語氣中帶有一絲指責。這在Rumlow聽來是種奇妙的親密感，但也許只是他的想像，從他上一次洗腦後他們沒機會說太多話。

　　「不是我的錯，寶貝。」Rumlow舉起左手，展示將他銬在床邊的手銬，「你上次發情期怎麼過的？嗯？你現在週期規律多了……他們給你找了另一個alpha？沒被你那隻手撕碎吧。」

　　冬兵沉默了。Rumlow追問他可能會說，他還是記得要聽從命令的，那刻在他的大腦深處，比較像是反射條件。不過Rumlow沒問，沒必要聽一些讓自己不愉快的細節。

　　「我需要你。」冬兵簡短地說。如果是Steve可能會為這樣直接的話語感到開心，但Rumlow早就習慣冬兵的說話方式，不會自作多情。

　　「他們差不多想擺脫我了。」Rumlow稍微聳了下肩，「我要活下來就得逃走。」

　　冬兵以金屬手抓住手銬銬在床上的那一端，用力一扭，手銬就從中間的環節斷開。Rumlow摸了摸手腕，推了一下上面殘留的手銬，好像那是個飾品，翻身下床，活動筋骨。

　　「走吧，」他轉動了一下脖子，這陣子他躺得快生鏽了，「你的看門狗不會吠吧。」

　　Steve看見他們時並沒有露出驚訝的眼神，也許他的四倍聽力都捕捉到房間內的對話了。「隊長。」Rumlow打招呼，神色自若地從他旁邊經過，冬兵跟著他，看了Steve一眼。

　　「Bucky。」Steve黯然說道。

　　冬兵停下腳步。他的大眼睛困惑地在Rumlow及Steve身上往返。他終於意識到跟著Rumlow走意味著離開Steve。於是他不知道該怎麼辦了。他知道自己該跟上他的alpha，但是Steve……他有模糊的感覺，覺得Steve很重要，只是不記得是哪裡重要。

　　他看向Rumlow，那眼神就像撿了小狗央求爸媽允許他飼養的孩子。

　　「哈，不，Yasha，他不會跟我們走，就像我不會留下來。」Rumlow覺得該是顯露一點強硬的時候了，「走了，Yasha。」

　　他佩服Steve到這節骨眼還沒有開口要冬兵留下來。他只是看著冬兵，想讓他有充分作決定的自由。自由是美國隊長所相信的東西，而Rumlow相信的是秩序／命令。冬兵的存活方式就是依靠命令，Rumlow知道這點，所以他給他命令。Steve也知道，但拒絕這麼做。

　　「跟著我離開，Yasha。」Rumlow重複了命令。他很少需要這麼做。

　　冬兵沒有移動腳步。Rumlow嘆氣，奇怪的是他居然在微笑。

　　「這就是了，你從來不是什麼貼心小蜜糖。」然後他不浪費時間地離開了。Rumlow對這裡夠熟悉，他曾經是稱職的神盾局特戰隊長，只是要逃走沒那麼難。

　　Steve走上前去擁抱Bucky，他這才發現自己剛剛緊張得要命。冬兵頻頻轉頭看Rumlow走掉的方向，不確定自己是不是做了錯的決定，但Steve的溫度安撫他。Steve想一切都會好的。他確實不是alpha，但發情期不是什麼大事，以前Bucky能耗上所有時間和心力在發情期照顧他，現在他也可以。他可以整天做這個。

　　Natasha知道Steve眼睜睜讓Rumlow溜了，感到不可置信。她知道Steve沒有阻止Rumlow就如同他沒有殺Rumlow，但Fury不會喜歡這個，她想到要怎麼幫Steve說話就覺得頭痛。Steve放走的不只是一個叛徒，更是一個後患。

　　「他會回來找他的，那是他的omega。」Natasha對Steve搖搖頭。

　　「我知道。」Steve說，他們隔著玻璃，看Tony兩眼發光地幫冬兵檢修手臂，而冬兵像是覺得Tony熱情得有點噁心地望向另一邊。

　　「但他也是我的Bucky。」

 

-End-


End file.
